


Have yourself a kinky little Christmas

by keyflight790, tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Aural Kink, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Awkward Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Clearly expressed Consent, Cock sleeve, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dealing with mental health, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Deserves Happiness, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harry Deserves a Magical Ending, Inappropriate Use of Ministry Time, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Lust Potions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Potions, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Rimming, Public Sex, Rimming, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Ministry Time, Switching, Tattoos, The Writers are having too much fun, These two are so inappropriate, This Fic made my life, This is what happens, This whole thing is NSFW, Unaware Pansy Parkinson, Work In Progress, Writing with your BFF, and cleared my skin, and did my laundry, brief non con display of nudity, conversations about consent, instructions, mzuul, non con, praise!kink, semi-public wanking, slacking on the job, writing on dicks, writing this fic made me the happiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: As the holidays loom, Harry feels the weight of everything and everyone he'd lost. Working as an Auror, while exciting hadn't filled him with the same kind of satisfaction he'd assumed it would. It takes one extremely kinky secret admirer to pull out a side of him he'd been pushing away since his youth, and actually make him want tocomeinto work everyday.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Have yourself a kinky little Christmas  
> Author/Artist: Jay/Chris  
> Rating: E  
> Board Position(or card image): Honeydukes  
> Prompt:1) "I've never tasted anything this delicious in my entire life." 2) Drarry + Secret Admirer 3) Drarry + Chocolate - Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999  
> Word Count: (WELL OVER THE LIMIT OKAY?)  
> Summary: As the holidays loom, Harry feels the weight of everything and everyone he'd lost. Working as an Auror, while exciting, hadn't filled him with the same kind of satisfaction he'd assumed it would. It takes one extremely kinky secret admirer to pull out a side of him he'd been pushing away since his youth, and actually make him want to come into work every day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jay: So.... This was SUPPOSED TO BE under 1K submission for Drarropoly, and somehow -eyes Chris- turned into the twelve-chaptered monstrosity that it is. That being said, thanks to @keyflight790 for pushing me into making this bigger, for being my partner in crime for this craziness, and for constantly encouraging me to do my best! 
> 
> Thanks also to @fantom-ftnoise, for being our amazing friend and screaming at us, correcting our jumbled words, and basically making this into some form of cohesiveness. 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: We would also like to give a HUGE THANKS to the talented @mzuul who graced us with some art for this fic. We are forever grateful!

“Oi, Potter! Looks like someone left you something on your desk?” One of the Junior Aurors shouted his way, while trying to manage an armload of files.

Harry tilted his head as he rounded the corner that led to his office in the Auror department. Sure enough, there was a long wrapped box, topped with a glittering bow. Harry had no idea what it could be, or who might be sending him gifts. The shock and awe of his continued bachelorhood had faded over the years, though there was the occasional fan who thought they might be the person who could get him to settle down.

Curiosity won out, as he sat in his chair and fiddled with the ribbons keeping the box bound. There was a card sitting just to the side, which he opened and read.

 

 _Dear Harry,_  

_I’ve been seeing you mope about the office lately, and since it’s going on Christmas, I thought maybe we could play a little game. Every day, from now until Christmas, I’ll be sending you a gift. And no, to answer your question I will not tell you who I am. I promise, this is not malicious, and yes, I’ve taken steps to cover my identity (because I know all the spells you’ll use to test this.) but this is just meant to be a bit of fun for you._

 

 _So here are the rules:_  

  * __Each of the gifts requires something of you but will come with their own set of instructions. It’s up to you to choose whether or not you’ll follow them. However, I will know if you have or haven’t._ _  
__


  * _To sweeten the deal, and entice you to play my game… there will be a prize at the very end for you, if you’ve followed all the rules._ _  
_


  * _And finally, you cannot tell anyone else about this game, or the gifts you receive. I know you might be tempted to share with your closest… confidants, but at some point, I have a feeling you’ll figure me out, and at the risk of sounding cliché - I’d rather keep this just between us._



 

_I hope you decide to play this game with me. I know there’s a part of you that’s been dying for something a little wild and fun._

 

_Sincerely,_

_A secret admirer_  


Harry put the card down and thought for a moment. It was true that another holiday season was approaching, and the thoughts of all those who’d passed usually ran through his head. It was the time of year when families got together and enjoyed each other, but Harry became more and more sullen, filled with an emptiness that nothing but a few bottles of liquor could combat. His free spirit and sense of adventure had fled years before, but this one little box somehow brought it all back.

Disregarding his usual inspections, and throwing caution to the wind, Harry lifted the lid off the box and spotted a strange dildo-looking item. It was purple in colour, thick in the center and not overly long, but tapered into a flat end. Harry squirmed as he allowed himself to imagine how it might feel inside of him.

It was no secret to the public that his preference was men, but very few people were aware that he bottomed. In fact, he’d made a point to exclusively top unless it was someone he knew and trusted.

His cheeks flushed as he slipped a hand into the box to grab the little instruction card, then slapped the lid on the box.

 

_Day one_

 

_Your curiosity has won out over instincts. I’m impressed. Very well, let’s play this game. Today I’ve included a very…stimulating plug. I want you to find a private space, and insert it inside of yourself, and wear it for the rest of the day. It is magically enhanced to self-lubricate throughout the day, so don’t worry about that._

 

_I know you’re probably wondering how I’ll know? This is where the fun truly begins. I’ve spelled the plug to connect with my own body, so that as you slowly ease it into yourself, I’ll feel it. And I’ll know how it feels to be nestled inside of you. You have to admit, there’s something dark and deeply erotic about the anonymity of this. You’ll get to release the inner minx I know is lying dormant inside of you, and with someone who will guard your secret as well as you will guard mine…_

 

 

Harry shivered and took a look at his door. It was closed but unlocked, which meant he’d have to work quickly. Not even remotely giving it a second thought, Harry dropped his trousers and pants, flipped the lid off the box, and lifted the toy out of its confines. Already, the hairs on his arms raised in thrilling excitement. Gently, Harry pressed the tip of the toy inside of him, grunting in surprise as, true to the instructions, the plug was well lubricated. The path was extremely tight since it had been a while, but slowly and inch-by-inch, Harry managed to get every bit of it inside of himself, until only the flat end of the plug remained pressed to his cheeks.

He allowed it to rest there for a moment, his hole stretching around the slick toy, wondering vaguely how it might feel on the other end, wondering briefly who was feeling him fuck himself so blatantly.

Casting a quick enchantment, Harry spelled the cock to thrust in and out of him at a slow pace. The constant lubrication from the toy itself eased the path on each thrust in, and while he was still quite tight, the pleasure of feeling himself being impaled on the absurdly purple dildo was intense. Though it was strange looking, it certainly didn’t affect how good it felt buried inside of him. Harry bit back a moan, knowing at any moment the other Aurors could finish their meeting, and his partner would come back in and snark about something or another. Merlin knew what would happen if any other Auror, especially Draco Malfoy came sauntering in to see Harry bent over his desk with a thick purple cock shoving itself in his arse.

And as ridiculous as it was, that thought somehow pushed him closer to the edge. Just the thought of _posh_ , _snobby_ , Malfoy opening the door, and staring wide-eyed with shock as Harry was fucked into a deep state of bliss, made his cock twitch with a kind of eagerness that could only be attributed to his repressed sexuality. It was coming out in full force now, kick-started with the idea of these absolutely erotic gifts, and knowing that someone on the other end was reaping equal benefits. Ultimately it didn’t matter to Harry much, but it did seem so very Slytherin, sending him naughty gifts targeted to get his inner sexual fiend to rear its incredibly sensual head. Like the beastly lion chasing his prey.

Harry panted as the dildo picked up the pace, slamming into him with speedy abandon, until - with a sharp cry - Harry came, splattering his desk with ribbons of white.

 

~+~+~

 

On the other side of the hall, Draco Malfoy’s hands grasped at the edges of the table as he felt the tight squeezing pressure around his cock. He tried not to let it show on his face as he continued to conduct his meeting, but his thoughts were equal parts shocked and pleased… _Oh, good boy, Potter…._

Trying to return his focus on the meeting happening around him, Draco had to clench his hands into fists, lest his expression betray his lust. He sat, well covered by the boardroom table, while at the head of the table one of the head Aurors carried on about a recent mission - or at least that’s what Draco thought they might be discussing. The blood in his brain had long since shifted lower and was the cause of the straining in his pants.

There was another tight squeeze around the tip, then the squeezing continued lower and lower until it wrapped around every thick inch of him. Draco hid his grunt of pleasure beneath a cough, as he mentally envisioned how Harry must look, arched over his desk with the toy easing in and out of him, and stretching out his tight hole. Draco had to close his eyes for just a moment as the pressure squeezed and eased off again, but tried to make it look more like he was resting, rather than looking like he was trying hard not to thrust upward into the table. Harry was in control this time, and it was absolutely torturous.

He wasn’t quite sure what had possessed him to gift precious Potter a purple dildo. It had looked so perfect on the shelf, just waiting for someone to take it home and put it to good use. Draco hoped the colour alone would make Potter grin or laugh, or be happy for just a moment like he had before.

Even though he’d gifted Harry with the toy and instructions, never in a million years had he thought Harry would actually use it, let alone right away. Draco assumed he’d just laugh and close the lid hurriedly, joking about how he’d never need such a thing. And then later, once he’d had a few drinks, relaxed, slid beneath the covers of his otherwise lonely night…

But no. Harry bold-as-gold Potter had to be a Gryffindor through-and-through and had decided to fuck himself with Draco’s enchanted cock right there in their shared office. Where any of their fellow Aurors could just walk in. Where Draco himself was only right across the hall in a boring meeting with Robards discussing a case that he and Harry were set to stake out.

 _Oh, fuck._  

His mind conjured an image of Harry, bouncing on his chair, riding the thick purple dildo, riding Draco’s cock. And Draco could feel every bit of Harry’s walls constricting around him, taunting him, teasing him to the brink of existence as he clung to the table and tried to maintain control. Biting his lower lip hard, Draco didn’t know how long he could last. The thought of Potter’s arse grinding up and down on his cock as he chased his own release was enough to drive him over the brink.

Draco could tell Harry was close; his rhythm was fast and sure as he assuredly took the length of the dildo in his hole over and over. Draco raised his hand, ready to excuse himself to the loo where he could fully pull himself off, when he felt Harry tighten all around him. He couldn’t help it; the clench of Harry’s arse tore his orgasm from his body as he came. A low groan escaped his throat, and Draco tried to cover up the sound with another cough, his raised hand now trying to hide his hot cheeks and bruised lips.

Robards cocked an eyebrow his way, but seemed satisfied enough that he still held Draco’s attention and continued explaining the logistics of their next mission. His fingers were shaky as he lightly swished his wand below the table and cleaned himself up, the evidence of his orgasm-without-cause completely disappearing.

He tried to force his attention back to the meeting, but his mind kept filling with visions of the other gifts he had procured and tucked safely in his trunk, anxiously waiting to see if Harry would play. Now that he had, Draco couldn’t wait to try out each one.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his second gift~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: First and foremost, I want to thank my writing partner Chris|@keyflight790 for going on this journey with me! It's been a lot of fun, and I honestly don't know why we haven't partnered up before now? Also thanks to the amazing Fanny|@fantom-ftnoise for the beta! I know you've got so much on your plate and yet you dropped everything to read over this for us. <3 Thanks also to you amazing readers! I wasn't expecting this much of a following already!! You guys are amazing, cheers!

 

 

Harry sat nervously at his desk as he stared at the gift box. It was, once again, nondescript and otherwise inconspicuous. Smaller than the first box, but that didn’t mean it would be any less...explicit.

 

Thankfully, his partner, Draco had taken some time out of the office, which was the only reason Harry convinced himself it was safe to open the gift. Last time he couldn’t even stop himself from diving right in and using his present right away, and, given the insinuation in the initial letter, this gift was bound to be just as… innately sexual. 

 

But as he lifted the lid off, all he saw was a smaller metal rectangle. On closer inspection, it looked like a muggle recording device, though he wasn’t sure what it’s use would be in this case. Thankfully he didn’t have to wonder long, as just beneath the box lay the instructions for his task.

 

_ Day two _

 

_ Well, it seems like you had some fun yesterday… I’m shocked, though hardly scandalized, that you used it so quickly. I would have loved to watch as you shoved that toy inside yourself right there in your office. I’m surprised at how tight you were… _

 

_ Oh yes, I felt you… Fuck me - but I felt you. I know this might come across strange, considering you have no idea who I am, but you are playing my game so I can only assume you’re a closet exhibitionist...Or something along that vein. I know there’s a part of you that is desperate for freedom. Some caged beast that’s been locked away for too long, while you battled the world’s evils. I’m here to help you break out the beast - and I’m not just talking about your cock.  _

 

_ Today’s gift is all about…your voice. I know you have a story inside you that needs telling. A fantasy that you’ve never dared allow yourself to even think of. I want to hear it. When you’re ready, press record - the center button and tell me everything. Tell me that deepest fantasy that’s at the depths of depravity. I want to hear it. And if you’re worried that it’s going to be used against you, double check the spell I’ve used on it.  _

 

_ It’s more of a transceiver than actually recording. Which means I’m going to be hearing you in real-time. You can use this against me if you’d like, knowing that I’m somewhere, possibly populated with people. Wreck me with your words, until I can’t help myself anymore and have to leave…  _

 

Harry stared at the paper with increasing interest. It was true; he’d locked so much of that side of himself away while he focused on the war, on the horcruxes, on everything except being normal. 

 

He put the paper back inside the box, noting the elegant cursive writing. It was quill-manufactured of course, so he wouldn’t be able to trace the writing to anyone he knew, even though he was left with the distinct feeling he did in fact know this secret admirer. 

He picked up the device and waved his wand at the office door, this time locking it. The only person who’d be able to come in would be Malfoy, and even then, the man wasn’t due back for a while. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

_ Erm… I don’t really know… what to say here? I guess, - _ exhale-  _ you want to hear my fantasies? I don’t know that they’re all that special, but I’ll give it a shot?  _

 

_ I guess… I- The thing I like the most is having someone who knows me, knows my body? It’s hard to explain but I-... - _ sigh-  _ I kind of want someone who’s taken the time to map out every inch of me. I guess that’s kind of vanilla, isn’t it?  _

 

_ Uhm, - _ clears throat-  _ I… ohjeez, I kinda have this thing for watching I guess? When I’m on my own, I guess I just enjoy picturing someone touching themselves? Or I guess h-having sex? I prefer the… touching themselves thing though.  _

 

_ I like seeing how they look when they know all the right spots to hit, all the ways that feels good to them. If it’s a guy, I love looking at him stroking himself slowly to start, but then watching him pick up the pace because he just can’t help himself anymore, and it just feels so fucking god-damned good. - _ light groan-  _ And then fuck, just the idea of him coming all over my chest…  _

 

_ I know I like the idea of being manhandled, but that’s only if the guy thinks he can take me? And I mean like, actually put a fight up with me. Someone strong, doesn’t look at me with that Wizard-Worship like most people do… Someone who really makes me work for it. And then he’d just shove me over my desk, or against the wall… - _ huff-  _ fuck me right there…  _

 

~+~+~

 

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Harry’s voice had started out so small, barely a whisper in his ear, but over the past couple of minutes it had gained in strength. He thought the fact that he had heard that voice day after day for more than a year would have stopped its affect.

 

And most days it was fine. Most days Draco could listen to Harry whine and groan about their stacks of paperwork, or their rigorous fitness regime, or their late night stakeouts that made them both drain copious amounts of coffee while they shared jokes and stories from school. Most days he could push down that feeling of wanting Harry, wanting that voice to moan his name instead of groan about work. 

 

Harry was moaning now, and Draco was both thankful and maddened by the block of wood that was once again covering his rapidly hardening cock. He tried to stay composed, nodding at his father sitting across the dining table as he droned on about Ministry reform. He tried to smile calmly at his mother, even as his cheeks turned pink, as his neck felt clammy, as he listened to that voice, Harry’s voice, slowly lose control.

 

Harry had to be touching himself if Draco were to judge the quickening of his breath and the heightened tinge of his voice. He should have known Harry would once again take advantage of their empty office, his earnest excitement to use his present right away. His voice continued, deep and sultry in Draco’s ear as Harry continued.

 

_ I’ve never had  _ rough _ sex, you know? Most people only see me as the Saviour, and that gets so exhausting trying to live up to their expectations. I want someone to just take me, ngggh, fuck me hard, or shove their cock down my throat and not care if they made me gag. _

 

Gods, Draco wanted to do that. He wanted to wrap Harry’s wrists behind his back and plow his cock into Harry’s willing mouth. The thought of Harry on his knees, lips spread wide as he sucked hard along his length. 

 

“Draco?”

 

Shit. His mother and father were staring at him, waiting for a response. What had they been talking about before? Surely not how pretty Harry’s emerald green eyes would be looking up at him with drool pooling on the edge of his lips as he took Draco down. 

 

“Pardon me for just a moment.”

 

He stood and turned quickly, trying to disguise the bulge that was peeking out of his trousers. He rushed to the loo and quickly locked the door, pulling his cock out in the process. It was rock hard and pulsing with need, and Draco knew it would only be moments before he’d find sweet release. He conjured some lube into his palm and focused on Harry’s words as he stroked.

 

_...and then they would fill me up with their cock, and it’d be so, ung, big that I’d feel like I was being split in half, and you’d just keep fucking me hard, so hard, oh, yes, just like that, I hope you’re listening right now, I’m fucking myself on my fingers just thinking about you hearing me moan. I wish I could hear you moan, oh, gods, fuck, I’m so close, D-uhhhhggggg _

 

“Yes,” his words came out more as a growl as he twisted his wrist, imaging Harry stuffing his tight hole with his fingers, imaging his secret admirer listening to him, hearing his secret fantasies. It only took a moment more, hearing Harry come, before Draco followed him over the edge, covering his palm with sticky seed. 

 

Draco waited a few moments for his breathing to return to normal. He cleaned himself off and wiped down his face with a cool towel. His cheeks were still tinged pink, but his hair looked perfectly fine, not like he had just wanked in the loo while his parents waited outside. 

 

Not like he had one of the best orgasms of his life off of Harry’s word’s alone.

 

The third gift already sat in a box on his dresser, just waiting to be gifted to his Auror partner the next day. A part of him wanted to up the ante, really push Harry to divulge even more of his fantasies. He thought of a new gift he could slip in, but it would require a little bit of time and a fair bit of planning for it to be successful.

 

“Mother, Father, please do pardon my rudeness, but I’m feeling under the weather. I hope we can continue this luncheon next week?”

 

“Why of course, dear.” His mother raised the back of her hand to Draco’s forehead. “You are looking a little flushed. I’ll send Dippy over with some soup, and do get some rest, sweetheart.”

 

He nodded as his parents stepped into the Floo to return to the Manor. He woudn’t be getting any rest for quite a while, but he knew if all went as planned it would be oh so worth it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find our tumblrs here: [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)
> 
> Give us a follow for updates on this as well as other awesome content! And don't forget to subscribe in order to receive an email when this updates!


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes the day off and discovers a gift waiting for him at his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Just a bit of a warning for this chapter! The first part deals with mental health issues and self-care. Please take that into consideration when reading this chapter. 
> 
> Harry has a foggy morning, and follows his self-care check list.

Day three was…not a good day. Although the excitement of receiving gifts from a ‘Secret admirer’ had pushed dark thoughts away temporarily, Harry knew it couldn’t hold off forever. That was the nature of things.

 

So when his alarm started chirping, reminding him it was time to get out of bed and get to work, Harry couldn’t find it in him to start the day. Instead, he curled deeper beneath the blankets, feeling as if some invisible wright were crushing him, and tossed over a spell to silence the alarm.

 

It wasn’t till late morning that he realized he’d fallen back asleep. He briefly considered getting something to eat, but couldn’t find it in himself to bother. Instead, he tried counting backwards from ten, and reached into his side-drawer for a well-worn checklist. At the top was written in Hermione’s cursive: _Harry’s self-care list._

 

It wasn’t that he really wanted to do anything on the list, but Hermione would be on his case if she discovered he’d not even bothered. And make no mistake, she would find out. First item on the list was done, the breathing exercise with counting. Harry barely even needed the list anymore, knowing verbatim what was on there. But even reading through each item one at a time, had a strange way of soothing him, and grounding him in the moment. The weight, though not completely gone, felt a little less heavy by the time he got to the item marked: _make a cup of tea._

 

In fact, it was as he arrived in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a house-coat, that Harry realized he was breathing at all. It burned in his chest with each inhale, but it served as a reminder to continue his counting on the exhales.

 

Pointing his wand at the kettle, cupboards, and stove, Harry set up the water to boil and pulled out all he required to make a solid cup of tea, and setting them out on his little kitchen table.

 

The table itself had been a gift from Mrs Weasley, who seemed to understand without him ever having said a word, how painful it sometimes was to be forced to eat in the dining room. Instead, she had hand crafted this gorgeously intricate but small table for his kitchen. A place for one, maybe two people, to eat or simply have a cup of tea.

 

It was about then that he noticed the box wrapped in black ribbon and topped with a black bow, sitting on the kitchen table.

 

“Kreacher!” Harry called out, and with a loud _POP,_ the house-elf appeared at his side.

 

“Master called?”

 

“This box,” Harry pointed to the table. “How did it get there?”

 

Kreacher looked at Harry with something akin to puzzlement.

 

“It was with Master’s mail… Should Kreacher have not put it there?”

 

Harry felt his fingers twitching, a little in awe of the secret admirer’s ability to pull him far out of his mood.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. It was just… unexpected is all.” Harry sat at the table and stared at the box for another minute, before sending Kreacher off for the day.

 

It was another small-ish sized box, and lifting the lid didn’t help Harry’s deductions of what could lay inside. Just like the previous two days, an item lay nestled inside the box, it’s use a complete mystery to Harry - for now - as well as a little card that would likely reveal the day’s instructions.

 

_Day Three_

 

_I was a little worried today, not seeing you at your desk bright and early. I checked in a few times but no one’s heard from you. I hope you’re feeling alright. I know how this time of year can be for some people, and you have it worse than all of us. But enough of the heavy…_

 

_If this box and note finds you well: you’ll need the recorder from yesterday._

 

_Today is all about taking. You’ve given a lot of yourself to so many people, that I can imagine you feel like there is so little of yourself left just for you. Which means, you probably feel bad about taking anything for yourself. Today I want you to take. I want you to just take pleasure from this box, and from me._

 

_Enclosed you’ll find something quite...spectacular. It’s a sleeve, meant for your cock to slide into. Just like the other toy, it does, in fact, self-lubricate, and just like the other toy, this sleeve has been spelled to connect with me… Yes, you read that right; when you are fucking into it, you’ll be fucking into me. No matter where I am, or who I’m with, I will feel you. I’ll feel it when you tease around it, or shove right in. I’ll feel your length, how thick you are, and every lump and bump in between._

 

_I want you to use the recorder to let me hear you at the same time. You have no idea what listening to you yesterday did to me. I had to stop what I was doing just to find somewhere private…_

 

_Keep an eye on this card… I’ll be responding to you when I can..I won’t answer any questions but I will tell you how you feel, how incredible it is to feel you stretching me out._

 

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his cock, which tented through his house-coat. The kettle suddenly whistled loudly, pulling him from his thoughts and the temptation to get started right then and there.

 

Shooting up out of his chair, Harry spelled the hot water into his mug and added the bag of tea to steep. The card did remind him of something fairly important however… Malfoy was likely sitting in the office wondering where the Hell Harry even was.

 

He quickly penned a note of apology, and folded into a crane. It had become their little inside joke, but one he’d actually been quite fond of. In the beginning, when they were first paired up, Malfoy had tried convincing him to get another owl as patronuses were sometimes a bit too conspicuous. Harry, of course, couldn’t bring himself to purchase an owl after Hedwig, had steadfastly refused. They were at a loss for a solution, until necessity caused Harry to write a note on a scrap bit of parchment and fold it into the familiar shape of the crane. It was done almost unconsciously, but the next time he and Malfoy had crossed paths, they’d actually had a bit of a laugh about it. It became their _thing_ , little cranes sent back and forth when the messages were small. Of  course, Harry still needed to find a more permanent solution, but in the meantime, they managed.

 

Even now, as the crane flew off, Harry wondered why Malfoy hadn’t sent anything to check in. Normally the Slytherin was a bit of a worry-wart, insisting that Harry was a potential danger to himself and those around him, with his Gryffindor-like tendencies of jumping into problems first and thinking of solutions after.

 

As Harry sipped his tea, and gathered the box up to bring upstairs, he wondered if Malfoy already knew why he was staying home. It wasn’t like he was stupid, far from it actually. On more than one occasion Malfoy had proven to be quite clever and extremely astute, pointing things out on cases that Harry would have otherwise missed. That Harry seemed to take several absences from work, right around the holidays, paired with his general moodiness this time of year, was likely something that hadn’t gone over Malfoy’s head. At worst, at least the crane would temporarily soothe his concerns, and Harry would make it up to him tomorrow. Maybe he’d stop by that cafe Malfoy liked and get him a chocolate coffee - or whatever it was called - and a biscuit.

 

Spelling the box and the tea to levitate, Harry made his way back upstairs to his room, where he’d finish going over his checklist.

 

~+~+~

 

It was another hour and a half before Harry sat on his bed and looked inside the box once more, but it was with a head far clearer, and an excitement that had cleared the rest of the darkness away...at least for one more day.

 

When he did finally allow himself to look in the box again, Harry pulled out the strangely textured ‘sleeve’, the instruction card, and he tookpulled out the recorder from his side-drawer. He hummed, trying to figure out how he was going to go about starting this, but he figured maybe starting the vocal part first was best. At least that way, his secret admirer would know he was going to start.

 

_Click._

 

_Heh, hi again. I can’t believe this is day three… I mean, I still have no idea who you are, though I have a couple guesses… I’m probably far from right, though._

 

 _It’s funny, you probably have no idea how much I needed this distraction over the last few days. Haha sorry. I know that’s not what you were looking to hear. -_ soft moan- _This is what you want, right?_

 

There was a subtle shifting sound as Harry lowered his pants and began to stroke himself.

 

_This is my favourite part of sex. The raw feeling you get when someone slowly opens you up, all tender strokes and soft kisses. It’s hard to relax sometimes; that’s why I normally top. Everyone seems to trust me for some reason, for what I did or who they think I am, but I can’t trust many people. -unnng- It takes me a while to relax._

 

Harry let go of his cock and smoothed his fingers over the edges of the sleeve, admiring how smooth it felt, how lifelike. He delved an experimental finger into the hole, feeling the sleeve constrict around him.

 

Words began to fill the blank parchment in a familiar script, and he adjusted his glasses to read them.

 

_You feel so fucking good, Harry, opening me up. Can’t wait to feel your cock inside me._

 

Any hesitation he felt before, tracing the rim and fingering a plastic toy, quickly wiped away as he read those words. He wanted his admirer to feel as good as they had made him feel over the past couple of days. This wasn’t just a sleeve in his hand, but the pleasure-zone of someone he very much wanted to please.

 

Harry tentatively licked the rim, skirting the edges before plunging his tongue into the hole.

 

_Fucking Merlin, Harry, your mouth, yes._

 

Harry grinned before delving into the toy again, savoring each lick, imagining someone else bucking against his lips, begging for more, begging for him. He sucked at the entrance, desperately wanting to hear someone else moan, wondering what it would sound like, what he would sound like.

 

He palmed himself feverishly at the thought, and gave one more powerful lick before he positioned the sleeve at the tip of his cock. He teased himself with it, just allowing the slightest bit of friction to form as he watched the parchment in earnest.

 

_Gods, Harry, fuck me already. I want your big cock, I want you inside of me._

 

Harry grinned before sheathing himself in the sleeve, before fucking his admirer, whoever, wherever he was.  

 

~+~+~

 

Draco heard the click of the recorder right as a paper crane landed softly on his desk. He recognized it as Harry’s immediately, and ripped it open just as Harry’s voice filled his ear.

 

_Malfoy, home today, but you probably already figured that out. I just wanted to let you know I’m ok. Or I’ll be ok. Hopefully see you tomorrow. - Harry_

 

He had been watching Harry slip just as the leaves outside turned red and crumpled to the ground. The holidays were hard, and while Draco knew he had the Weasleys and Hermione, he knew Harry thought about his own family. His parents. Sirius and Remus.

 

It had been a topic they only mentioned in passing, trying not to flood their new friendship with mentions of the war, with mentions of death. Especially since most of their job revolved around chasing down the same types of criminals that had taunted their childhood.

 

Draco did want to hear about it. He wanted to hold Harry while he released his demons. But no matter how close they were as work partners, he still couldn’t be there for Harry like that. At least not yet.

 

He felt Harry’s tentative fingers on his rim, dragging his thoughts back to the present, to the task at hand. Picking up the quill, Draco began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find our tumblrs here: [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)
> 
> Give us a follow for updates on this as well as other awesome content! And don't forget to subscribe in order to receive an email when this updates! And feel free to leave us some love, either by kudos or comments, or screaming at us on tumblr.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't find a gift, but a note awaits with very special instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks once again to ~~Ross~~ Fanny|@fantom-ftnoise for the beta, and keeping ~~Joey and Chandler~~ Jay and Chris focused on the Kink at hand (oh look! a chicken and a duck!) 
> 
> We got so much love on the last chapter, it made us feel all squee and fluffy! Thank you all so much, we're super stoked you're enjoying it!

Harry woke up the next morning feeling somewhat renewed. He stopped at the coffee shop and picked up a black coffee and some mocha whipped cream caramel thing that Draco always seemed to order. He dropped it off at Draco’s empty desk and settled into the paperwork that awaited him. 

He opened the first file when a piece of parchment slipped out. Harry searched the remainder of his desk, looking for a parcel that might hold today’s gift, but saw none.

 

_Day Four_

 

_There’s no box today. I hope you’re not disappointed._

 

_There is a gift though. The other day you said you wanted someone who’s taken the time to map out every inch of you. At the time, I’m sure you meant your body, the sensitive spot behind your ear, the back of your calves, the curl of your toes._

 

_There’s so much more to you, Harry. Today I’m going to map out every inch of you, and show you what I see. And to keep things interesting, I’ll be covering myself as well. Every word that you see appear on your skin, I want you to know it’s on my skin too._

 

_I hope you’re feeling better today. If for some reason this gets too much and you want a break for the day, just tap your wand three times.  If you want to stop, tap it five times. I’ll understand._

 

_Until then, I hope you look forward to seeing your first word._

 

Harry read the letter three times, looking for any clues as to who his admirer was. He was still looking at the letter when Draco walked through the door with a sly smile on his face.

“What you got there, Potter?”

“Erm, nothing.” He quickly tucked the parchment into his robe pocket.

“Thanks for the coffee. Feeling any better?” Draco asked before taking his first sip.

“A little. I’ve got to run out with Hermione later, some last minute shopping before Christmas, you know. Hope you don’t mind?”

“‘Course not. See you later, scarhead.”

 

~+~+~

 

The two of them wandered around the shoppes, pausing every once in a while to consider a gift for Ron or Molly or Ginny or Rose. Harry wondered if he should get anything for his secret admirer. Even though it had only been four days, their letters had seemed so familiar and intimate. He felt close to them in a way he hadn’t with anyone in a long time. He felt like he could trust them, even though he didn’t know the shape of their face or the colour of their hair.

He wanted to tell Hermione about the dildo and the recorder and the filthy words in his journal, but he also wanted to abide to his admirers wishes and keep their secret. Saying it out loud might make it stop, might break the spell that surrounded their correspondence, and Harry didn’t want to risk it.

His eyes tracked to a darkened store at the edge of Knockturn, the one that he would only enter under the strongest of Glamours, the one that held all of the toys and potions that he always wanted to try but never had the courage to purchase in any past relationship. He wondered if it was the same shop where his admirer purchased his presents. 

Harry was still staring at the shop door when Hermione’s voice rang out.

“What’s that, Harry? Did you get a tattoo?”

“Not that I know of.” He lifted up his jumper sleeve a little to reveal one black word in perfect scroll along his wrist.

 

~+~+~

 

_Delicate_

Draco thought about all of the words he wanted to say to Harry, the words that constantly got stuck in his throat, or covered in a cough, or stayed behind his tightly closed lips and bitten tongue. They were partners and friends, yes. Most friends didn’t regularly tell each other how much they wanted to lick each of their nipples until they’re as hard as stone.

Through the current level of animosity, however, Draco felt a confidence to finally cover Harry with the praise he so clearly enjoyed and deserved. He had originally bought the ink so he could mark all over Harry’s cock, drawing and outlining all of the places he wanted to get his tongue, his teeth, his own hard need.

Perhaps he would still do that, cover the length of Harry with circles and stars and spirals that he might lick one day. But he could also cover him with the things he couldn’t say.

He decided to start on his wrist, delving his quill into the inkpot. He traced along the lines right below his palm, writing the word in black ink.

Draco wondered if he should have started with _Sexy_ or _Beautiful_ , but the word he chose felt right, in the same way that this whole venture had seemed right. He wondered where Harry was at that moment, and how long it would take before he noticed his new ink.

He itched to see Harry covered in his praise. Draco slowly undressed himself, savoring each button, imagining that it was Harry’s shirt he was taking off, Harry’s belt he was tugging against. He shivered when his body was finally naked, pale skin everywhere. He stood in front of a floor-length mirror and grabbed the quill, ready to adorn his skin and therefore Harry’s skin with praise.

 _Generous,_ he etched above his sectumsempra scars which cut diagonally across his chest. Draco had never seen someone with more passion than Potter. No matter what task they were presented with, Harry always met the challenge full force, never pausing to think about himself and what he might have to sacrifice to get the mission completed.

 _Brave_. He wrote right above his heart, feeling the beats quicken beneath his quill. He pictured Harry, his broad, naked chest, watching in anticipation as each word appeared. He wanted to make Harry’s heart pound like his, to feel as wanted and needed as Draco felt for him right now.

 _I want to kiss you here,_ he wrote in tiny text below his ear. _Lick you here,_ Draco scrawled along his chiseled jawbone.

He slid his hands down his hips, wondering how Harry’s hands would feel on him. _You’d look so pretty in my bed, tied up and at my mercy_. The black ink shone bright across his lower abdomen. _You’ll be such a good boy for me._

His cock was hard now, and he wondered when that happened. It was one thing to get hard feeling Harry bounce on his cock or feeling his hard length pound into him relentlessly. But this? It was just ink on skin, just words, and yet Draco wanted to cover his cock in black and tug until he covered his hand in white.

_So proud of you._

He wondered if Harry was hard as well.

 _Shove this in my mouth,_ he wrote along his cock, which throbbed at his gentle touch. Draco’s mouth watered as he thought about Harry fucking into him, his hard length resting on Draco’s tongue, his tip brushing against the back of Draco’s throat. He wanted to swallow him down, listen to his moans, the same moans he heard over the recorder. He wanted to make Harry come like that, come from his lips and his mouth and his tongue, and his hands and his fingers and his cock.

He covered himself with filth, things he wanted to do to Harry, or things he wanted Harry to do to him, until every inch of his pale skin was wrapped in black.

All except for the skin on his left forearm.

With trembling hands, he wrote out one final word across his dark mark, once again wishing he could remove it, he could go back and say no, scream it if he had to, no matter the consequences.

_Forgiven._

 

~+~+~

 

At the first word on his skin, Harry almost immediately smiled. It was strange to think that someone considered him delicate in any way, and typically the word was almost offensive to him. But the last three days had opened his eyes to new things, to maybe seeing himself through someone else’s eyes. This admirer seemed to know a little bit about him, at least enough to have gotten under his skin in some ways. It was hard knowing this gift wouldn’t be going both ways, as he’d love to know what caused his admirer to think he was delicate. Maybe one day, if they ever met in real life, Harry would try to ask. 

He felt a tingling on his chest as another word blossomed on his skin, or so he assumed.

“Sorry ‘Mione, I know I said I could go shopping, but I forgot about something really important and I have to get going!” He leaned in to hug her, and while she hesitated, in the end, she hugged him back.

“You know… I was getting a little worried about you for a while Harry. I was so sure that you were going to-... Well I guess it doesn’t matter too much. I just...You seem happy. And that makes me happy too.” She pulled away and eyed him at arm’s length.

“I guess I’m a little happy…” Harry couldn’t stop the small smile from touching his lips, especially as the tingling continued to his chest.

“Good. You seem like you’re in a rush so I guess I’ll let you run off but don’t think you’ve completely gotten out of Christmas shopping with me. You still have to get a gift for Teddy, and George.” Hermione responded sternly, but her eyes were full of warmth. He felt certain in the truth behind her words when she said she was happy that he was happy, considering she was the only one he’d let in during his darkest moments.

With a quick ‘ _pop_ ’ Harry apparated right into his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, and almost immediately stripped down to nothing. He wasn’t due back at work for a while, so instead, he watched as the ink bloomed on his skin, revealing words and sentences written in script so familiar, he didn’t notice it was different from the auto-script of his secret admirer’s auto-quill. Instead, he focused on the potential meaning behind each word, and the depth of emotion they seemed to pull from him.

There were the sexy words as well, and phrases that made him so painfully hard in almost an instant. But he didn’t touch himself, for fear of breaking the spell he seemed to be under. Or at the least the awe he felt as he watched someone take the time and care of trying to show him what he looked like through their eyes.

When at last the final word appeared on his forearm, Harry took in the sight of his completely inked body and shed his first tear in ages. He felt so loved.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself a little tied up at work.

“What do you mean you don’t think you can make it this weekend? Do you know how many excuses I’ve made to Mum for you?” Ron whinged at Harry’s desk. 

Even though Ron didn’t work as an Auror, he often made trips to Harry’s office to check in.  And over the span of the two years that Harry and Malfoy had been partners, Harry had amusedly watched the two form a kind of hilarious familiarity that was mostly competition based - once they discovered their mutual love of Wizard’s Chess. That Ron considered Malfoy a worthy opponent was hardly shocking, but that they both seemed to find grace in losing to the other was almost sweet, or at least so Harry thought. 

“I mean, I have plans already, and you brought this to me at the last minute. I can always see how the timing of things go for the weekend, and I’ll pop in if I can after I’m done,” Harry offered. Of course, being busy talking to Ron, meant he totally missed the shy little smile his Auror partner was trying desperately to hide.

“You never have plans…” Ron noted, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in thought.

“W-what? I do sometimes…” Harry stammered, desperate not to be caught out. The thought of the kinds of gifts he might receive this weekend from his secret admirer sent a thrill through his body that was so charged it was almost electric. 

“No. You don’t. You don’t have any friends besides us, and we are all going to Mum’s,” Ron spoke slowly, as if he were working out the problem while speaking. 

In a panic, Harry stood and tried not to frantically run his hands through his hair. It was a tic that Ron would almost certainly call him on. 

“I’m hanging out with Malfoy this weekend,” Harry rambled in a panic. 

“What?!” Ron’s eyes widened as he flicked a glance between the Auror partners. 

“Wait, what?” Malfoy blinked as he realised he’d been talked about.

“Yeah, you know. Our  _ plans _ for this weekend?” Harry tried to gesture and use his facial expressions to insinuate he was bullshitting, but just to go along with it. 

Malfoy looked between them, eyes wide and unblinking, before finally and hesitantly nodding.

“Ah.. yes. The  _ plans. _ I almost… forgot.” 

Harry wanted to facepalm, but he could hardly complain. At least Malfoy was helping him out a bit here. 

“Fine, fine! But you’re going to have to send Mum a message yourself and let her know you can’t come,” Ron grumbled and turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door, Harry yelled out: 

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d stop telling her I’m going, when you haven’t even asked me, you arse!” 

Harry sighed. This certainly was a pickle. What was worse now, was the certainty that, even if he didn’t look up, Malfoy was absolutely staring at him

“So…we have plans, do we?” Malfoy prodded, voice filled with amusement. 

“Uuugh…” Harry let his face drop down to his desk. “It’s...complicated.”

Malfoy made a shrugging noise. “Hey, you don’t owe me any explanations. It is what it is.” 

“Thanks, I guess - ”

“But you do owe me.” Malfoy’s voice came from right above him, and Harry jolted from shock, not having realised when the blond moved. But by the time he lifted himself off his desk, Malfoy had already gone out the door. Checking the time, Harry figured it was time for Malfoy’s weekly lunch with his friends. Perhaps he’d grab himself some lunch as well.

 

~+~+~

 

When he returned from the local chippy, Harry was delighted to see another letter and box on his desk. He had tried all morning not to think of the lack of gift, hoping that it wasn’t a sign the whole thing was over. 

Harry was so excited to see what was inside the black box that he tossed the letter to the side, pulling at the ribbon surrounding his gift just as the envelope slipped off his desk and onto the floor.

The inside of the box was covered in dark blue velvet, and a silky pink ribbon lay on top. Harry reached for it, wondering if the strip would feel as smooth in his coarse hands as it looked against the felt walls of the box.

The instant his fingers laced around the ribbon, however, his arms jerked backward. The silk pulled his wrists together, binding them like handcuffs behind his back and securely to his desk chair.

Then his clothes Vanished right off of his frame. 

There Harry sat, tied to his desk, completely naked. The door to his office was closed, but not locked, and he thought if he screamed loudly enough someone would come barging in and help. And then he could just die from the embarrassment of a Junior Auror seeing the great Harry Potter tied naked to his chair with a silky pink ribbon. 

He stared at his wand, leaning precariously on the corner of his desk, taunting him. He tried to Accio it, but couldn’t seem make it budge. Just as he was staring down his wand, trying to wandlessly make it remove him from the bindings, the door to his office opened wide, and Malfoy stepped in.

 

~+~+~

 

Draco’s mind was still on lunch with Pansy when he walked into his office that afternoon, but his mind was instantly wiped at the sight of Harry. Naked. Tied to his chair with the pink ribbon Draco had conjured just that morning.

He could tell Harry was avoiding his gaze, obviously mortified to be in his current position in the middle of a workday, and Draco used the small delay to survey Harry’s body in a way that didn’t often present itself. He had always marveled at Harry’s complexion, darker in the summer but still beautifully brown even in the dead of winter. His shoulders were pulled taut, and Draco wanted desperately to trace every muscle, every divot with his tongue. 

“Potter,” Draco said with his usual posh drawl, hoping it would expunge the arousal in his voice.

“Malfoy, I can explain.”

“I’m all ears.” Draco smirked. He noticed the unopened tan envelope on the floor, and kicked it quickly out of sight. A thrill of excitement ran through him when he realized Harry had opened his gift without reading the rules for the day. Draco liked the idea of an over-eager Potter, already putting his trust in their little game. 

“Maybe I could explain once you get this ribbon off of me?” Harry squirmed a little in his seat, and his cheeks flushed as he pulled against his bindings.  

If Harry had read his note, he would have known not to touch the ribbon until he was at home, preferably in bed, preferably already hard after reading all of the tantalizing ways his admirer wished to worship him.

He would have felt the dildo tease his nipples as it turned from hot to cold, until they were hardened, sensitive peaks. He would have felt the pleasure of Draco’s simulated thrusts in his arse as he fucked him, long and slow, as Harry pulled along his restraints, wanting, craving, needing more as he was driven to the brink of pleasure. 

But, Draco assumed as he surveyed the situation, the dildo was at Harry’s flat. Draco knew he hadn’t used it again, but he pictured it on his nightstand, possibly nestled next to his thick-framed glasses as he fell off to sleep every night.

He still thought there might be a way to make sure the ribbon didn’t lose all of its purpose, that the game would still be played.

“I’ll untie the ribbon, Potter, if you tell me who did this to you.”

“I, erm, did it to myself.”

_ Good boy, _ Draco couldn’t help but think to himself. He was glad Harry was taking their secret agreement to heart.

“Well, I usually leave that sort of thing for the bedroom, although I’ve been known to tie up a lover to a hook in the wall, or the edge of a table, or even the trunk of a tree. I don’t think I’d be as kinky to use my work chair, especially with the door open. Anyone could walk in.”

Draco allowed his eyes to drop quickly and noticed the twitch in Harry’s cock.

“I don’t mind a little bit of voyeurism myself,” Draco added with a smirk as he fiddled with his wand. “It’s thrilling, isn’t it? Thinking you might get caught doing something so deliciously  _ dirty _ .”

“Just untie me, Malfoy.” Harry tugged at the restraints again, but Draco couldn’t help but notice that Harry’s cock was plumping at his words. It gave him hope that one day Harry could be all his, that he could tie him up and fuck him against the large oak in the park outside his terrace. 

“I also prefer rope.” Draco ignored Harry’s pleas for just one more moment. “Or metal, when available. But silk ribbon is an interesting choice, Potter.,” Draco licked his lips at Harry’s now fattened length. “It wouldn’t leave any marks, but it still holds tight. I might have to add some to my own toy box.”

He flicked his wand, and the ribbon unraveled. Draco threw him his spare robes off the hook, and Harry covered himself quickly.

“Thanks, Malfoy. Could you, erm, maybe not mention this to anyone else?”

“Of course not. It’ll be our little secret.”

“Great. I’ve just...got to run off to the loo.”

Draco smirked. “See you, then.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Draco could only imagine what Harry was doing in the loo, in his own robes. The sight of a naked Harry in his office, tied up to his chair, had already made Draco so horny that he was ready to wank right there. He needed to get home, where he could properly appreciate the day’s provocative turn of events. 

 

~+~+~

 

Harry returned to an empty office. He had wanked vigorously in the loo, thinking about what Draco had said. He wondered what it would feel like to be tied to something other than his chair, by strong hands and a strong voice. To be fucked into the rough bark of a tree, the balance of pleasure and pain overwhelming his senses, marking his back.

He saw the corner of the envelope peeking out from under his desk, and wondered again who his secret admirer was. If they would do the things that Draco talked about, that Draco apparently liked to do with his partners. 

Harry hoped that if he ever got to meet his admirer in person, that he’d be able to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo much for covering us in praise! We felt just like Harry and Draco, except without the magical ink...and the fact that we're not wizards at all. Damnit. 
> 
> Once again we'd like to thank our beta, @fanny-ftmnoise, who was so patient and ~~wrote all over our cocks~~ told us how proud she was of us all evening. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's new journal writes back.

Harry was thankful it was finally the weekend.

“Master has received another box,” Kreacher announced as Harry walked into the kitchen. He sat down and eyed the plate of bacon and rashers next to the now familiar-looking black box. He made sure to read the letter on top first, before lifting the lid.

 

_Day Six_

 

_I know yesterday did not go as planned, but I still hope you had fun with your beautiful silky ribbon. Perhaps we will try it again someday._

 

_The ribbon is just the precipice of what is available to you. From what I can tell, your experiences have bordered on ‘vanilla.’ What do you say we change that?_

 

_Today I want you to focus on sex. In the box is a very special journal for you to write down your thoughts. I want you to write down everything that makes your heart flutter or your cock twitch._

 

_Write down everything. I’ll be reading. And writing back._

 

_You have no idea what it does to me._

 

_I’d love to show you. Maybe soon._

  

__\- Your Secret Admirer_ _

  

Harry pulled a tiny journal from the box, and ran his hands over the supple leather cover.  He Accioed a quill and immediately began to write.

 

_Hi. Yeah, yesterday didn’t really work out. I guess I got a little too excited, and I ended up exposing myself to my Auror partner. I’m surprised he didn’t tease me about it more, but he seemed not to mind that much._

 

You shouldn’t be all that surprised. You are absolutely gorgeous. You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who would mind. 

 

_In fact, he said some things that made me curious. About being tied up._

_Man, this is harder when I have to write it down._

 

You’re doing great, Harry , the parchment magically scrolled. He smiled and continued to write.

 

_Ok. I think you were right. My life is crazy. I’m constantly chasing dark wizards, or wronged magic, and I really love it. It’s exciting and adventurous, and there’s this part of me, this really twisted part, that likes dangling by a thread._

_But then when I get...intimate...with someone, I don’t feel that same adrenaline. It’s all very plain and calculated and it’s good, sometimes it’s really good, but it’s not...great._

_I’d have to really trust someone to make it great. To make it treacle tart great._

_The problem is I only trust a handful of people. My two best friends, a couple of people at Hogwarts, my work partner. The only one I could imagine being with romantically would never consider me like that._

_Although I know now it certainly wouldn’t be vanilla._

 

I’m glad you feel like you can trust your partner at work. I think that’s important between Aurors. If I understand the dynamic correctly, you both were…unfriendly at school? It’s good to know you’ve been able to move beyond that. 

And, you never know what someone is thinking or feeling unless you talk to them, Harry. Especially if you think you might be sexually compatible? 

 

_I suppose. But how am I supposed to know what I’m compatible with...sexually?_

 

Hopefully this journal will help you find out. Just write down anything that you see or feel today.

 

_I guess I need to leave my house and go do something._

 

Harry closed the journal and pocketed it. He needed to get out and explore, but he couldn’t go to the Burrow. Not after his fight with Ron. Hermione was there, too, along with Neville and Ginny and Luna.

That left only one other person he’d want to spend the day with.

“Potter? Everything okay? Why are you floo-calling me on a Saturday?”

“Yeah, Malfoy. Just wanted to see if you fancied going to Diagon? I’ve, erm, got to pick up some more ink.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll grab my coat, meet you outside of the Leaky.”  


~+~+~

 

_I’m sitting at the bar, drinking a butterbeer, and I guess I like the feeling of the cold glass in my hand. Like the feeling of an ice cube on hot skin. Or maybe a candle? Hot wax dripping down, cooling and hardening on your chest._

 

Very good, Harry. 

 

_I’m waiting for a friend so I don’t know how much longer I can write, but_

 

“What you got there, Potter?” Draco asked, approaching the bar.

“Nothing!” Harry gasped, shoving the journal back in his robes.

“Alright. Want to head out, or did you manage to tie yourself to your bar stool as well?”

“Very funny, Malfoy. Let me finish up my drink.”

“I’ll just run to the loo, then.”

Harry nodded and watched Draco walk to the back of the bar. Once he was out of sight, he pulled back out the journal.

 

_My friend just left. We are friends now, even if we weren’t back in school. He’s changed a lot since then. We both have. Sorry. That’s not what I’m supposed to be writing about._

 

_I just watched him walk away, and I noticed how fit he is. He’s got these long legs, and this firm arse, and he always seems to keep his hair perfectly smooth and soft looking. Even in the middle of a fight, his hair still looks perfect. I don’t know how he does it._

 

A combination of pomade and Sleekeazy. I’d imagine. 

 

_I have a thing for blonds, but it’s more than that. I really like someone who can challenge me. Who can push me to my limits. But I don’t even know what those are._

 

Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll figure those out. 

 

Harry closed the journal again as Draco approached, a slight tint to his cheeks.

“Ready?” he asked, motioning to Harry’s empty glass.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

~+~+~

 

Draco followed Potter into Diagon Alley. It certainly wasn’t the first time they had spent time together outside of work, but those events had been few and far between. He couldn’t help but notice how his head kept turning, peering into each window, potentially searching for things that reminded him of the journal.

He had his own journal in his back pocket, and couldn’t wait to see what Harry jotted down on the pages when he thought no one was looking.

Harry turned his back to Malfoy and pretended to admire some formal robes in the window as he scribbled in the journal.

 

_Belts at M. Malkins. Cording too. Did you get your ribbon there?_

 

Moments later, Harry tucked behind a shelf full of parchment.

 

_Quills at Blotts might tickle. Would prefer something harder, rougher._

 

His journal rested on the floor as he bent down to pretend and tie his shoes.

 

_No more scars. Would be ok with marks._

 

Draco took advantage of the distracted Potter to pull out his own journal, anxious to read all of the scrawl. His cheeks tinged pink, and he wasted no time in responding.

 

From a whip? 

 

_Isn’t that what they use with the Thestrals?_

 

More isolated. You’d work up to it. Start with some low, targeted impact play. 

 

_Like being spanked?_

 

Yes. Merlin, yes. Harry, I would love to see your arse turn red under my hand. 

 

_I...think I’d like that too._

 

“Harry, I forgot I needed to meet Pansy for dinner. Did you get your ink?” Draco asked. He was tired of starting and stopping their little kink writing negotiation, his cock now swollen and aching.

“Oh, shit. Just, erm, give me one more minute.”

He watched Harry hastily grabbed the first pot of ink he saw and threw some knuts down on the counter. They walked briskly to the Apparition point.

“I’ll see you Monday?”

“See you Monday.” Draco nodded, before apparating back to his flat. It took him no time to whip off his trousers and open the journal, anxious to see if Harry was writing again.

 

_My friend left. He has these silver eyes that remind me of my Patronus._

 

Sounds like you have a bit of a thing for your friend. Should I be jealous? 

 

Draco waited anxiously for the pages to fill again. He knew he was pushing it, but he really wanted to know if Harry could ever feel the same. 

 

_Oh, no. Draco does not see me like that. We’re just friends._

 

You’re gorgeous. I bet your friend thinks so too. 

 

_We were so different back at school. Opposites. He’s been a really good friend to me now, though. I just don’t want to risk that for something that might not work out._

 

You never know unless you try. He’d be lucky to have you. 

 

_Would you want to have me?_

 

More than anything. What would you want me to do if I was there? 

 

_I’d want you to kiss me._

 

Okay. I’m kissing you hard on those beautiful lips of yours. I’ve got my tongue in your mouth. Can you feel me pressed up against you, my arms around your waist? 

 

Draco stared at the blank parchment, silently willing Harry to write back.

 

_Yes._

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Conjuring some lubricant, Draco pulled down his pants and began to leisurely stroke his cock. He spelled the quill to write as he spoke.

 

“My hands are drifting down to your tight arse. Do you want me to use my fingers to open you up?”

 

_Gods, yes._

 

“I want you to touch yourself. Grab that thick cock and imagine I’ve got you bent over that tiny kitchen table of yours. You can feel my cock on your thigh as I tease your rim. It’s so hard, I’m so hard for you, baby.”

 

_I’m so hard, too. I wish this was real._

 

“I know, just play a little bit longer with me. I bet you taste delicious. Has anyone ever rimmed you before?”  


_No._

 

“Do you want someone to?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Are you wanking yourself, thinking about someone licking you there, opening you up with their mouth, with their tongue?”

 

_Fuck yes._

 

“You’re so loose. I love being on my knees for you, fucking you with my mouth. Want you to ride my face, can you do that?”

 

_Yes. Please, yes._

 

“Think you can come like this, baby? From my tongue in your arse, and my hand on your cock? Oh, gods, Harry, I want you so bad.”

 

Draco was wanking himself hard, imagining Harry bent over in front of him, beautifully on display, ready for his taking. He thought of his cock sliding into him, inch by glorious inch.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He imagined how Harry would sound, the moans he would make when Draco got all the way to the hilt.

 

“Yes, Harry.”

 

He could practically hear the slapping of skin as Draco pounded him into the table, over and over, pulling that dark raven hair as Harry writhed below him.

 

“I’m coming, oh fuck, I’m coming.”

 

Draco came with a jerk, his hot seed spurting from his ruddy cock onto the tiled floor.  His breathing was ragged, and it took him a whole minute before he realized that the journal had written every expletive of his impending orgasm.

He flicked his wand and cleaned up his hand before canceling the spell on his quill.

 

Merlin, Harry. That was amazing. 

 

_Yeah. It was. I think I need to tuck in for the night, though._

 

All good? 

 

_Just a long day. Thanks for the journal._

 

Even though Draco couldn’t hear Harry’s voice or see his face, he could tell that something just wasn’t right. He wanted to owl him, make sure everything was okay, but he knew that would expose him. Instead, Draco closed the journal and headed to his own bed, thinking about tomorrow’s surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS. This has just been so fun to write, and we really want to thank all of you for joining us in this kinky, kinky journey! We're so glad you're enjoying it as much as we love writing it!!! Please scream at us in the comments, it fills our dirty hearts with joy. Thanks to our magnificent beta @fantom_ftnoise, who keeps us sane.
> 
> You can find our tumblrs here: [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words. Or in this case, 1,359.

_Day Seven_

 

_You’ve been so bold, strong, and absolutely powerful thus far. Each day, you’ve managed to blow my expectations out of the water, stepping outside of your comfort zone and showing me a whole new side of Harry Potter. At the same time, I know you’ve been exploring and learning more about yourself too…_

_Today’s gift has two parts. Inside this box is a camera, spelled and enchanted to take the perfect shots. I know you’re probably hesitating right now, because you know what I have in mind and aren’t sure you’re willing to go that far. To alleviate those concerns, you need only look deeper inside the box._

_Part one of your gift is...well... me._

_I’ve taken the liberty of shooting my best bits for you, in hopes that it will give you some semblance of pleasure, though I doubt anywhere near what you’ve given me. I felt very Gryffindor for a few moments, showing parts of me that very few people have seen._

_When you’re ready, take the camera, and wait for my instructions…_

  


Harry continued to stare at the box. This one had come earlier than any of the others, as if his secret admirer had been up late into the night and sent it on a whim. Though judging by the card he’d just read, Harry felt certain it wasn’t on a whim.

Last night had been...incredible. But Harry had hit a point where his worlds were clashing and he didn’t know how to separate his reality from this game anymore. Their play last night had taken an unexpected turn, with both of them coming so hard at the dirtiest shared words. But though his words were shared with this mystery admirer, Harry’s mind, his heart even, were completely and utterly on Draco.

When he’d shoved several fingers into himself with one hand, Harry imagined it was Draco plunging into him from behind. When words appeared in the journal, encouraging him, instructing him… Harry could only imagine it was Draco’s voice whispering in his ear.

Harry’s skin felt warm to the touch, as if just the memory of Draco calling out for him as he came, as enough to bring all that chaotic energy of need forward in Harry. But just lingering beneath it all was the poignant knowledge that it wasn’t Draco on the other side of the journal, and that as always, they remained partners in the office - regardless of the coy flirtations they were prone to.

When the ache in Harry’s chest had sufficiently subsided through the day, Harry finally allowed himself to really look at the photos he’d been gifted. Each one displayed his gifter in provocative ways, starting with enticing clothing slowly being stripped off until the gifter was clad only in a pair of emerald green pants. They fit snug over perfectly round but tight cheeks, but then as the image moved and his gifter turned around, Harry watched with growing arousal as the material stretched over a fairly thick erection.

By the second image, the secret admirer had slipped his hands beneath the waistband of his pants and teased Harry with slipping the band back and forth over the peaking tip, spreading a bit of the clear fluid around and adding a bit of a darker damp patch against the green.

Harry bit his lower lip firmly when, finally, the pants were slipped off completely, revealing the cock he’d been eagerly anticipating. It was stunning, thick and solid, leaking dribbles from the tip down the full length. As he watched the gifter’s hand grasp himself and gave a few firm strokes, Harry paused. There was something familiar about that hand…

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realised there had been little hints dropped here and there, and the moment Harry realised it - his whole world shifted.

 

_The coincidentally timed absences from the office…_

_Looking flushed after the first time Harry used the insane purple dildo._

_Just knowing Harry was having an off day, and sending a gift to try to make it better._

_Oh Merlin, the words! Those intimate words from Draco to Harry:_

 

_Forgiven…_

 

It had been written right where Harry knew Draco’s Dark Mark to be. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, air feeling thick and hard to take in. _Oh God, oh God…_

 

_Well, I usually leave that sort of thing for the bedroom, although I’ve been known to tie up a lover to a hook in the wall, or the edge of a table, or even the trunk of a tree._

_I don’t mind a little bit of voyeurism myself…_ _  
_

 

He’d known. Draco had known and was teasing Harry in the office then. Harry was harder now than he’d ever been, knowing now how hard the Slytherin had been trying to seduce him… Harry couldn’t decide if he was more aroused or if he could possibly love Draco more?

 _Love…_ Harry blinked. Had he fallen for Draco without realizing it? All while being courted by some mystery gifter? Except of course, it was hardly a mystery now. All the signs were there, he should have been paying better attention.

 

_It’ll be our little secret._

 

It always had been. From the very start.

 

 _I know yesterday did not go as planned…_ How did he know, if he wasn’t the one extricating Harry from the bondage?

_You have no idea what it does to me._

_...You never know what someone is thinking or feeling unless you talk to them, Harry…_

_A combination of pomade and Sleekeazy. I’d imagine._

_Yes. Merlin, yes. Harry, I would love to see your arse turn red under my hand._

_Should I be jealous?_

_You’re gorgeous._

_More than anything._

_...got you bent over that tiny kitchen table of yours._

_Oh, gods, Harry, I want you so bad._

 

It was all right there, laid out in front of Harry’s eyes, but he’d been too unfocused to see the it all clearly now. But as he looked at the final picture in his hands, he knew. He grasped himself firmly, pumping his fist so fast it was almost a blur. The image of Draco doing the same, sent him over the edge, shouting his release with a garbled version of his partner’s name, while spraying the picture with ribbons of cloudy white.

As picture Draco came, his forearm came into view, flashing the marked tattoo that proved his identity to Harry.  


~+~+~

 

Draco spent the day pacing in his bedroom, alternating between concern about Harry’s sudden shift in tone the night before, and excitement for the reception of his newest gift. What would Harry think when he saw the pictures? Would he panic? Would he put an end to it all? Or would that bold Gryffindor courage pull through once more?

His mind buzzed with a million questions, and even more so knowing what he now knew about Harry’s true feelings for the real Draco. The biggest concern on his plate now, was figuring out how to amalgamate Harry’s idea of Draco, with the real thing, on top of lifting the veil off his secret admirer.

And just like that, Harry’s pictures started to appear in the box, as if magically summed by Draco’s thoughts alone. Suppressing a moan, Draco hastily reached into the box with one hand, and grasped his still hard cock with the other. Honestly, he felt like he’d been hard for days, and at this rate his ability to think coherently was likely severely impacted. But as images of Harry stroking himself filtered through, and Draco could allow himself to fully enjoy the raw sensuality of it all, the ability to think seemed marginal and utterly unimportant.

In fact, the only thing he wanted to do, the only thing he actually did, was thrust roughly into his fist, too hard and horny to care that he was chafing for lack of lube. It only took minutes, which felt strangely pathetic but was also an ironic homage to how turned-on by Harry he’d been, before Draco moaned and splattered across the arriving images.

Fuck, Harry was going to be the death of him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAPBALLS, guys, Harry totally knows! But Draco doesn't know that Harry knows. And they both don't know that we all know, and have since Chapter One! OH MAN what is going to happen next?
> 
> [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) knows...[Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com) knows...Fanny for sure knows, and she brought popcorn and fresh-baked cookies. For this (and for her beta-ing) we are eternally grateful.


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes things into his own hands.
> 
> Art by the talented @mzuul, we are so grateful!!!

Harry’s plan was set.

After days of being teased and seduced into a constant state of arousal because of his partner, Harry was ready to hit back just as hard. He’d spent most of the rest of Sunday plotting out his revenge, and how sweet it would be when Draco realized he’d slipped up and allowed Harry to figure him out.

The morning in the office started much as it usually did, except that Harry arrived first. He’d already placed a coffee on Draco’s desk, when the blond entered, muttering about stupid people entering the lifts while people were trying to get out.

“Rough morning?” Harry asked cheekily.

“You could say that,” Draco grunted, clearly not having had nearly enough caffeine for polite conversation.

“That’s too bad. How did your dinner with Pansy go?” he inquired, as if catching up on their weekends was something they always did. He knew _exactly_ what Draco had really been up to.

“She cancelled at the last minute. Something about a bug going around. Likely she found a new hat that she’d become particularly fond of.”

The way Draco said _hat_ made Harry wonder if he was even talking about apparel, or something else entirely.

“Ah. Well that’s too bad. I’m sure she’ll reschedule with you soon.”

Draco shrugged and made to walk around his desk, which was when Harry sat back in his seat. Draco stopped in his tracks, grasping the edge of his desk.

Harry bit back a smirk as he shifted his hips again, working the purple dildo now lodged inside of him. Draco wouldn’t know, but Harry had spent most of the morning setting up enchantments and disillusionment charms around his desk, so that it would look like he was seated normally, trousers on, and all that. But in reality, his trousers and pants had fallen to the floor, and the dildo was charmed to his chair, allowing Harry to slide himself up and down onto it while his body hunched over his desk.

“Something the matter?” Harry inquired, tone deceptively calm so as not to betray his lower half.

Draco twitched, but maneuvered himself behind his desk and into his chair, all while somehow managing to hide his new erection. The one Harry knew was there, because he could feel it throbbing in his tight hole.

“No. Everything’s fine.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the look alone could dispel his current arousal.  

“Alright. If you say so. By the way, Robards wants us to write up a report on the Mathis case. He mentioned it to me this morning, knowing we were thinking of casing it out at some point soon,” Harry rambled, bringing up work as a diversion before lifting his hips off the toy and slowly sinking back down onto it.

Harry could see the moment Draco’s knuckles turned white from grasping the desk too hard. His head had fallen forward, loose strands of blond shielding the flush of arousal high in Draco’s cheeks. Before the photos, Harry would have been completely oblivious, missing all the signs that were right in front of him. Oh yes, this was going to be a very good day.

As Draco tried to refocus his mind, ignoring the slick, squelching feeling surrounding his cock, Harry did his best to bring him back to the topic at hand.

“Also, do you know if we’re all set for the stake-out? I think I have most everything packed, but let me know if you need me to pick anything else up for you beforehand. I’ve got some time tonight,”  Harry went on casually, as if he wasn’t in fact fucking back on a plastic cock which was then fucking his partner.

But he’d teased Draco enough for the time being, and he settled himself back on the dildo, letting his insides squeeze and tremble against every inch of it. Draco’s relief at Harry’s lack of movement was almost palpable, as he slumped forward to catch his breath.

~+~+~

Part way through the morning, Harry could feel Draco relax. He’d reached some sort of calmness that allowed him to deal with being engulfed by Harry, and still do his work. Up till now, Harry still held on to the secret knowledge, which meant it was time to up the ante.

While Draco stepped out of the office for a few minutes to grab a few signatures and drop off the report, Harry prepared the next level in his game.

He waited until Draco returned and settled in his chair once more, safely stowed behind his desk, before teasing his hard, lubed up prick against the rim of the sleeve Draco had gifted him a few days ago.

Draco’s entire body jerked forward, eyes wide as they watched Harry in shock. For his part, Harry still looked as if he were writing at his desk, cheek resting on his open palm, while a quill flew over a document he appeared to be editing. Biting down on his lip was the only way Harry could keep himself from grinning at the look on Draco’s face. In his mind, he could see the wheels turning, as Draco tried to process the fact that Harry was having a _jolly_ good time at his desk. In the middle of the workday. _Right in front of Draco._

There was a sound like a stifled groan, that had more to do with Harry’s audacity than the new feeling of a cock teasing his arse.

When Draco lowered his head, Harry  _slowly_ pressed in, inch-by-inch, until he was fully sheathed inside Draco. And that’s when he really let him have it.

Harry timed each of his thrusts into the sleeve with each lift off the purple dildo, so that all Draco would feel was constant pleasure. He looked it too, almost panting into his desk, with cheeks so red they looked fevered.

After a couple of minutes, Harry stopped again. He eased off the toy, sat on the edge of his seat, and let the sleeve rest in his lap. Again, Draco seemed to take a heavy breath of relief, before smoothing the hairs that had fallen out of his perfect coif.

It took a few minutes before Draco was back to normal, looking completely unphased and not like he’d just been teased in the most devious ways all morning. Harry felt smug, watching Draco slowly come undone beneath his own talents. And the day was hardly over yet.

In fact, the only time he heard a peep out of Draco was around lunch.

“I’m going out. Pansy floo-called me this morning to see if I was free.” Draco walked around his desk and grabbed his casual over-robes. He gave Harry a pointed look. “I trust you’ll behave yourself while I’m out?”

Harry snorted.

“Since when do you have to ask?”

“Since you always jump into everything head first.”

Harry laughed as Draco made his way out of the office. Behaving was a matter of perspective.

~+~+~

Draco sat in the wrought-iron chair, leg jumping erratically while he chewed the nail of his thumb. He’d been on edge for hours, hard for even longer. He had no idea that Harry could be like this...just the absolute biggest tease. His gift was meant to be a day of teasing and orgasm denial, but it was supposed to be in Draco’s control - not the other way around. How had he not anticipated this?

Pansy had sat across from him, prattling on about some fashion show she’d recently attended in Italy. The tan she’d acquired suited her well, making her look more exotic. But he could barely filter her words with the state of arousal he was currently suffering through, and it was clear she could tell. With a roll of her eyes, Pansy excused herself to the loo, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

 

_Have you liked my take on your gift so far?_

 

His eyes widened as the sound of the recorder filled his ear. _Oh no...No, no, no…_ Harry couldn’t possibly do this to him… in public? Of course, Harry had no way of knowing he was in public. Unless… Did he know? Oh fuck, he had to know…

 

I _know I’ve been enjoying myself… I’ve got a moment now, just to really_ \- there was a pause, and then a wave of pleasure slammed into Draco before he heard Harry moan in his ear. _Nnngh - tease myself. Just like you’ve asked._

 

Draco balled up his fist, gasping out as he slammed his hand on the table, startling a few of the other people eating around him. His cheeks burned as he quickly wrote out a note of apology to Pansy. Fuck he had to get back to the office. _Now!_

 

_O-o-oh…. Fuck that’s good._

 

Draco bit back a moan as Harry sat himself down firmly on the dildo again, allowing the spell to transfer the feeling to Draco’s cock, causing it to rapidly swell and throb. The spell squeezed him as tightly as Harry’s insides felt, though there was a missing wetness that would have guaranteed to send him over the edge.

 

_Ah-ah-ah, sssshit - This feels so amazing. I can’t believe I’m doing this here, when anyone can just walk in… The door is open, so anyone walking by might look in and see. I have enchantments to block off my lower half but -moan- they can see my face. Fuck, they can see how good it feels to have you inside me right now._

 

Draco was panting now, sweat dripping down the side of his head. There was no way he could apparate in this condition. He split down an alley to hide away from the questioning glances, no doubt looking ill or mad.

He tried to alleviate the throbbing in his trousers with a palm pressed to the front, but to no avail. In fact, Harry took the opportunity to slide his own cock into the sleeve again, which meant Draco felt him stretching into his arse at the same time.

 

 _Ah, fuck do you feel that? Merlin you are fucking tight. Shit, ah d-did you just squeeze me? Oh god I don’t know how I’m going to last… deep moan-_ _Maybe that’s enough for now…_

 

And just like that, everything stopped.

Draco hissed, body jerking from the overstimulation. Splinching be damned, he _had_ to get back to the office. Harry was going to regret ever teasing him like this.

If he’d been unsure, for even a second, that Harry had figured him out, then the coy look on Harry’s face when Draco re-entered the office would have given him away. It was heated, and shy, and just this side of challenging. It took everything inside of Draco not to just bend him over the desk and fuck him right there.

“You know,” was all he said, taking slow steps into the office.

“I know.”

“When did you figure it out?”

“Last night.” Harry licked his lips. “There were hints over the last few days but...one of your pictures… Let’s just say I couldn’t deny the proof in front of me anymore.”

Harry looked nervous, now that Draco was actually in the room with him again. He took another step closer and could see the mischievous twinkle in Harry’s eye.

“What are you thinking,” Draco asked, voice rough from the day’s constant teasing.

“I’m thinking I’d like to see what you look like when you come undone.” Harry’s voice was pitched equally low.

Before Draco had a chance to respond, he felt the slow and steady pressure around the tip of his cock and eventually all around him, as Harry sank down into the obscene purple toy. At the same time, there was an insistent prodding against the ring of muscles at his rear, which stretched to accommodate Harry’s generous size.

“Both, Harry? You really are trying to do me in.” Draco’s voice was barely more than a whisper, but he maintained control of his body, standing tall and rigid, just inches from Harry’s desk.

Harry’s brow raised. There was the challenge, so clearly present in those stunning emerald eyes.

Draco felt it the moment Harry sped up, pushing back and rotating his hips on every pull out so that his rim teased the edges of the head, while he worked his own cock deep inside the silky sleeve, hard but slow.

Control lost. Draco shuddered and closed the last few steps between himself and Harry’s desk. Wandlessly, he slammed their office door closed and locked it with a grunted: _colloportus._

 Art commissioned from @mzuul

Harry hissed as Draco leaned in and braced his hands on Harry’s desk, body rocking with each of Harry’s thrusts. One of his hands quickly unbuttoned his trousers, allowing the confined erection to burst free and spill a small trail of pre-come onto Harry’s desk. Harry moaned and leaned in as much as he could, while still keeping the purple toy inside of him.

“D-Draco…” Harry panted, speeding up with the sleeve, lubricant and his own pre-come slicking the path so much that it started to leak to the floor.

“Don’t stop, Harry,” Draco murmured, body jolting forward with the pounding he was now receiving. “So close…”

Grasping the front of Harry’s robes with one hand, Draco yanked him forward and kissed him with all the fire and built up tension of the last few days. In this kiss, he melted from the knowledge that Harry wanted him just as badly.

He pulled back just enough to bite at Harry’s lower lip and grunt out: “C-coming… Fuck, Harry, I’m gonna come all over your fucking de-e-sk - Shit!”

Harry moaned louder than Draco had ever heard before, and briefly hoped Harry had thought to put up a silencing charm or something. But his mind stopped seconds later as he spilled hot and thick over all of Harry’s reports.

Not far behind, Harry slammed himself back on the toy, groaning while Draco hissed from overstimulation. Harry’s hips ground into the dildo with heady desperation, as he bucked up into the sleeve, legs spread out in front of him now. Seconds later he shot out the other end of the sleeve, spurting wildly into the air and impressively hitting both the desk and the floor with his come.

He panted heavily, as did Draco, but had the singular thought that Draco had the most beautiful face, especially when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! Thank you so much to our amazing beta, @fantom_ftnoise who brought the fire department to us at the end of this chapter. We are so thrilled by all of the beautiful comments and love we're getting from all of you, and it's encouraging us to just get even more kinky with each chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one!!!
> 
> You can find our tumblrs here: [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to be a good boy.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you? What you did yesterday... I will admit, it was very Slytherin of you.”

“You deserved it, Draco. You could have just come out and told me how you felt.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “That would have been very Gryffindor of you.”

Draco smirked. “Where would the fun be in that? You can’t tell me the last few days haven’t been...enlightening.” Draco took a moment to lick his lips as he gazed down Potter’s frame.

“Well, I’m sure we can talk about it, now. While we wait for whoever we’re waiting for to show up.”

“This is a stake-out, Potter. Not some _feelings_ circle. And we will not be talking today. If you hadn’t spoiled all the fun - ”

“You’re the one who slipped your dark mark in your wanking photo!”

Draco stared at him sternly, and Harry clammed his lips shut.

“As I was saying, if you hadn’t spoiled all the fun, you would have gotten quite the nice surprise today. Instead, I’ve decided to improvise.”

Harry adjusted his position in their disillusioned location to get a better view of the door they were supposed to be watching. He could already feel his cock fattening up at the sound of Draco’s voice and the anticipation of what he had thought up today.

When Harry thought back over the past few days, he marveled at how thoughtful the entire game had been. Draco had customized each gift to perfectly match whatever he felt Harry needed at the time, making small adjustments to garner the best experience for both of them. It was sweet and considerate, and Harry couldn’t wait to have more.

He glanced back at Draco, who was staring directly at him, unwavering.

“I hope you enjoyed your teasing, Potter. Because that’s all you’re getting today.”

“We’re on the job, Draco. We just have to sit here, and watch, and wait.”

Draco leaned in towards him, his face so close to his own lips that Harry thought if he just tilted forward the tiniest inch they could be kissing again, his mouth finally on Draco’s.

Instead, Draco shifted to the right and placed his lips against Harry’s earlobe.

“Today, you’re going to wait. All day, if it’s up to me.” His breath was hot on Harry’s cheek, and it sent shivers down his spine. “You made me so hard yesterday, taunting me with that perfect arse and that perfect cock of yours.”

Harry felt Draco’s mouth on his neck, dragging down to the sensitive hollow of his throat.

“I’m going to tease you, Harry. Rim you like you’ve always wanted. And you’re going to be quiet. So fucking quiet so you don’t reveal our lovely little hiding spot, where anyone could stumble upon us. How does that sound?”

“ _Fuck,_ Draco, so good,” Harry panted, his voice low. Draco began to work the buttons of his robes, kissing and placing love bites down his newly exposed skin. He couldn’t believe they were going to do this, right here, where anyone could catch them. The idea was so thrilling that his cock was already throbbing in anticipation.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Draco mumbled into his skin before biting down on his right nipple. Hard.

The pain went straight to Harry’s groin, and he bit his bottom lip to stop from shrieking in surprise.

“Good boy,” Draco crooned, lapping Harry’s nipple soothingly before dragging his teeth along the other one.

Harry arched his back, seeking more of his touch, more of his hot mouth on his skin. Draco continued to lick and suck along his chest, slowly, tantalizingly. Harry let his head drop back and closed his eyes, relishing in finally getting Draco’s touch after so many days of craving.

“Potter, I need you to stay focused on that door, remember?”

Draco lifted his head up and Harry stared straight into the silver eyes he’d been thinking about. He wanted so badly to kiss his soft lips, to feel Draco’s naked chest against his own. Though Draco’s hands were now on his waist, he still felt so far away.

“We’re going to play a little game, and I don’t think you’re going to like it. But, Potter, you need to learn to behave yourself. That little stunt you did yesterday would not be tolerated if you were mine.”

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I need you to know what you’re getting into,” Draco said, his voice husky.

Harry watched curiously as Draco looked away for a second before pulling his eyes back to his own green.

“If for any reason you need to slow down, just tap the ground three times. Two more times to stop. Can you show me?”

Harry still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he dutifully tapped the ground three times, followed by another five.

“Perfect, love. Now get on your knees and keep watching that door. If you see anything, use the stop command.”

Harry nodded and positioned himself the way Draco instructed. His cock was so hard in his pants, and he was eager to see where this little game would lead.

It only took a quick swish of Draco’s wand before he found out. Draco vanished his clothes so fast that Harry barely noticed the moment between fabric and cold winter air.

He could feel Draco’s magic pool around him as a warming charm washed over his skin. He wanted to lean into it, to sink into his magic and the feeling of Draco surrounding him, but instead his senses were drawn to Draco’s lithe fingers along his back.

“Now, Harry, I’m going to show you what it’s really like to tease. This isn’t a punishment, per se, but there will not be a reward in the end. Nod if you understand.”

Harry shook his head. He had no idea what was going on still. Had he missed a letter somewhere along the line?

“I’m going to rim you. And you’re going to love it. You’re going to want so badly to come by my tongue, oh, _gods_ , Harry, I can’t wait to feel you shaking beneath my mouth.”

Harry shoved a fist in his mouth to avoid groaning. Fuck, but the way Draco talked sometimes, hearing those words drip out of his mouth was like pure ecstasy already.

“But you’re not going to come, are you darling?”

Harry looked back at Draco, wide-eyed. _Not come? Why the fuck not?_ He thought angrily in his head.

“You haven’t earned it yet. When you have, I’ll make you come so hard. So hard you won’t be able to think straight.”

Harry shivered despite the warmth on his skin.

“For now, I want you to focus those gorgeous eyes on that door, while I have my way with you. This is for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone, Harry. If you need to stop, remember your signal.”

Harry still stared back incredulously. He couldn’t really believe what Draco meant, or how he would even hold off his own orgasm, especially when Draco was going to do what -

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned out as Draco parted his cheeks and licked possessively over his hole.

A quick smack reverberated through their hidden space as Draco smacked a hand along Harry’s arse.

“No speaking, love. You want to be good for me, right? Earn your reward?”

Harry nodded furiously this time. Anything to get Draco’s mouth back on him.

“Good boy,” Draco said soothingly, his hands rubbing across Harry’s spine. He parted his cheeks again and delved in.

Harry tried to stay still, tried to stay quiet, but he couldn’t help but buck back towards Draco’s wet tongue as it lapped against him. He didn’t make a peep, however, and kept his eyes trained on the door.

 

~+~+~

 

Draco kept his tongue on Harry’s furled hole, circling the ring with his tongue before delving in quickly, and pulling right back out. He licked again, barely grazing Harry’s skin, before diving in once more.

Orgasm denial was one of Draco’s favourite things to do with a lover. It gave him an opportunity to really see what sensitive spots his partner had, what really turned them on. What drove them to the brink of madness before pushing them over the edge.

It was also a test. Harry had been so eager for his gifts that he had tied himself to his own office chair. He needed to make sure Harry could control his urges, sexually, physically, before he would know if they could continue down this road.

He let his tongue stay in Harry for just an extra moment when he felt him start bucking against his mouth. Draco smiled, dragging his thumb instead of his tongue against the rim, his cock so fucking hard as he saw just how loose Harry already was. Already so needy for him.

“How are you doing?” Draco asked, noticing how Harry’s cock was already leaking heavily onto the hard ground. Draco waved his wand again and placed a cushioning charm under Harry’s knees.

Draco couldn’t help but be impressed when he didn’t hear a response. Maybe there was some potential. “Hit the ground once if you’re alright to keep going, or three if you want to slow down.”

Harry tapped the ground once with his fist. Draco paused to make sure two more beats weren’t coming down, and dragged his fingernails roughly against Harry’s back when they didn’t happen.

“You’re doing so well, Harry.” Draco praised, and watched as Harry’s mouth stretched wide into a smile, his eyes still focused on the door.

Draco continued his ministrations, rimming Harry with such care as he pushed him closer and closer to the precipice. Every time he saw Harry’s hand flinch, the beginnings of him starting to pound the ground or possibly grab his cock, Draco tapered down, allowing Harry to settle before beginning again.

There was no concept of time; Draco’s entire focus on Harry and his need and his wet hole, and Draco’s own cock, hard and begging to be unsheathed, to be touched, to bury itself into Harry. He was so surprised, so proud that Harry had been able to last this long, hadn’t even tapped the ground more than twice in a row, even though he was clawing into the dirt. His eyes were still so focused on the door, but his body was shaking, his cock dripping, his back red as he tried to hold on.

“Almost, love.” Draco pulled back finally. He reached his hand into his trousers, ready to rip out his cock and pound Harry into the bliss they’ve both been climbing towards.

And that’s when Harry banged on the ground. Five times.

“Shit.” Draco looked towards the door, seeing what Harry had just seen.

Their perpetrator approached, levitating a large brown box in front of him. That must be the box that Robards sent them to watch for.

Draco grabbed his wand and shot a Levicorpus from their hiding place. The criminal’s legs went up from underneath him, and he dangled upside down in the air as the box fell to the ground.

Glancing to make sure the wizard was secure in his hold, Draco turned his attention back to Harry.

He swished his wand again and conjured Harry’s clothes back on to his skin.

“Ready to bring this perp in, Potter?”

“Fuck, Malfoy, are you serious? Can’t you just...erm...you know? Finish my job before you finish that one?”

“Maybe tomorrow. If you’ve earned it.”

“I just went through hours of that, I’d say I earned it already.” Harry motioned to the ground, which still had glimmering drops of his incomplete orgasm.

“Good boys don’t come without permission, Harry. And right now you don’t have it. Make it through the night, and tomorrow I might be kind.”

Draco turned around and headed toward the door he’d made Harry diligently stare at all day. He stood in front of the dangling wizard and waited patiently.

After a few moments, he heard the approaching steps of his partner, and smiled softly to himself. Draco couldn’t wait for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are having the best time writing this, and getting all of your feedback is just MAKING OUR DAY, OKAY?!? Thank you all for reading this, and we can't wait to share Harry's reward with you 😉. Fanny's reward is getting to beta more smut, and for @fantom_ftnoise, we are on our knees with thanks. 
> 
> You can find our tumblrs here: [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)
> 
> Give us a follow for updates on this as well as other awesome content! And don't forget to subscribe in order to receive an email when this updates! And feel free to leave us some love, either by kudos or comments, or screaming at us on tumblr.
> 
> Also, keep in mind that we've written other kinky and dirty fics, and we would love if you wanted to check those out too. Like [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030934) and [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938462) and [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521972).


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry seeks his reward.

Harry was  _ miserable.  _ They’d caught their bad guy, but all Harry could think about was the fact that he’d been brought right to the edge and no further.

First thing when he woke up the next morning, he could feel it. From the throbbing erection tenting his bedsheets, to the blood rushing through him making him feel just this side of faint. Every step he took was work, and it pissed him off. Clenching his fist, Harry cursed his partner to the moon and back, trying to subtly tuck up his stubborn dick into his Auror robes. 

That familiar Potter Rage™ was creeping back, regardless of how much energy it had taken to suppress it. And it spilled over into his morning, making everything ten times harder than it should have been. 

Worshipping a much-needed cup of coffee, he recalled the feel of Draco’s tongue teasing his rim. His brow twitched, his erection made itself known again, and he slammed his cup down so hard the contents splashed all over his robes. With a growl, he stormed back upstairs to change. 

By the time Harry made it back downstairs, he spotted something familiar on the table: a black box tied with a red ribbon. Bolting over, Harry eagerly lifted the lid and pulled out the instruction card. 

_ Day ten _

 

_ It feels like a lot has happened since I last sent you one of these. As you know by now, I’ve changed things up, and your gifts aren’t always tangible. Yesterday was about teaching you a lesson: I’m not a man to be trifled with. _

 

_ You can try to tease me, and you might succeed. But just remember that I am a Slytherin through-and-through. Yesterday you did very well, and were so incredibly obedient. And if I know you at all, I know today will be challenging. So let me help ease that frustration a little.  _

 

_ Inside this box you will find a little vial. It contains a potion specifically mean to increase your libido and your arousal. Think of it like bottled lust. We are going to do a lot of play today that focuses on making you come. All. Day.  _

 

_ Doing this however, requires your total consent; therefore the vile is enchanted not to pour if you have not given your vocal consent. This is extremely important to me Harry, because I want you to understand that while it seems like I’m in control, you are the one who wields the ultimate control. You decide what we do, or don’t do. If you aren’t comfortable, we stop.  _

 

_ Just like I gave you an out last night, you will have that today. I have a vial of the antidote on me, and if at any point you decide it’s too much for you, we will stop immediately and I will give it to you. So before you come in to work, I want you to think about this. Don’t just jump into it the way you always do. Understand that when you take this, your body will be mine to play with, and I will take every opportunity to do so until you tell me to stop.  _

 

_ I hope you chose to play with me today, but I won’t be disappointed if you don’t.  _ _   
_ _ Your safeword for the day is: red. _

 

_ Your admirer always, _

_ DM _   
  


Harry looked at the small vial filled with a swirling pearlescent liquid. It shimmered in the light, as if tiny flecks of gold were filtering through, and felt strangely warm - like touching the warm skin of Draco’s thighs. Un-stoppering the bottle, Harry took a small whiff, watching as wafts of smoke escaped. A shot of pleasure zoomed through him and sent him reeling. It smelled like...the musky warm scent of Draco right after he came. An experience Harry had recently had the fortune of enjoying. 

He tested Draco’s words, swigging the vial in one shot, but nothing came out - as if held back by some invisible blockade. Harry grinned, loving that Draco had really taken his choice into consideration. He did consider it for a moment, as Draco had asked, but the more Harry thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. He trusted his partner enough to know that Draco would never put him in harm’s way while doing this, and that they were really just pushing the boundaries on sexuality.

“I consent.”

A soft  _ pop  _ signaled the dispelling of the enchantment on the vial. Taking a deep breath to steal his nerves, Harry downed the contents in one swallow. Nothing happened. Had something gone wrong? 

But by the time he’d reached his office, a warm feeling spread through him and fogged his brain. It felt much the way he did after a night of casual drinking at the pub with his friends, pleasantly buzzed but still somewhat in control of his faculties. Shaking his head, Harry sluggishly made his way to his desk, not even noticing when Draco closed and locked the door, and then stepped up behind him. 

“Oh, you are such an obedient boy…” Draco purred right into his ear, melding the entire front of himself to Harry’s back. “You must be feeling…”

Draco paused, bringing a hand around Harry’s front to firmly cup Harry’s erection, palming it lightly over his trousers. Harry bucked into the palm, moaning softly, and leaned his head back onto Draco’s shoulders. He could barely think, between the potion clouding his thoughts and the pure shot of lust driving his entire system forwards.

“Dra-Draco - I… - ah - I need to…” He couldn’t find the words to ask, it was all too much. He was desperate to come but couldn’t remember what to ask for. 

“What do you need, Harry?” Draco rocked forward into him, grinding his own hardness into Harry’s perfectly squeezable arse. 

At a loss for words, Harry tried to turn his head enough to look at Draco, eyes filled with need, but it was the panting that clearly did Draco in. 

“Very well. You may come.” But he lifted his hand from Harry’s trousers, leaving him to jerk helplessly into the air. 

Something happened inside of Harry at that moment, something that if asked about in the future, he would vehemently deny. The combination of the lust potion coursing through his system, as well as the overly-aroused feeling from the incomplete orgasm the day prior: Harry arched back into Draco and shot off in his trousers, untouched.

Taking big gulping breaths, Harry continued to rock back into Draco, still desperate for more. Even though he’d just orgasmed, it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed more, so much more. And he made this clear with a desperate whine. Draco growled softly in his ear, sending shivers down Harry’s spine, and brought his hand back to grope at Harry’s hardness. Fuck he wanted - no, he  _ needed _ more. The more Draco continued to massage the front of his trousers, spreading the wetness around, the closer Harry got to that edge again. 

He’d not softened from the previous round, and the sticky fabric - which normally would have felt too rough on his newly spent cock - added an extra edge of sensation that had Harry moaning and bucking again. 

“More. More, Draco!” Harry demanded, like a petulant child who wanted afters. But Draco kept his grasp firm and slow, massaging and stroking in a maddening rhythm.

Harry grunted in effort, hoping that the next release would actually ease his body, and yet Draco never relented. 

“I think maybe you’ve had enough, Harry… We should try to get some work done,” Draco teased, teeth and tongue grazing along the shell of Harry’s ear. Irritation shot through Harry like a bullet. How  _ dare  _ Draco do this to him again! 

With a ripping snarl, Harry flipped them around and pushed Draco’s back into his desk. One hand stayed on Draco’s chest, keeping him pressed where he was, while the other free hand ripped open his trousers and whipped out his cock, giving it a few firm tugs. 

“Harry...” Draco warned, but his eyes were filled with fire. In fact, Harry could feel Draco’s body trembling beneath his hand, as if he was just as desperate to see Harry come, now that they’d taken it this far. 

It didn’t take long, under a minute at most, but Harry was pent up and aggressively fevered now. His fist moved in a blur, retracting his other hand to lift the end of Draco’s jumper, holding it in place under his chin. He grasped his trousers, tugging them down just enough for his bollocks to slip out as well. At the first delicate touch of Draco’s fingers on those swollen, sensitive, fleshy sacs, Harry’s back arched enough that he was standing on the tips of his toes, while his cock splattered Draco’s bare chest with his seed. 

But the relief was short-lived. His cock had only partially softened, but at Draco’s continued fondling of his bollocks, he sprang up fully hard once more.  _ Fuck.  _

Growling in frustration, Harry wanked like this two more times. Both times he spilled across Draco’s lap, and he’d had the brief concern that at this rate he would get dehydrated.

“The potion helps you continually produce, in case you were wondering…” Draco’s deep chuckle resonated through his body, ripping another orgasm from him, as if his pleasure was tied to Draco’s voice alone.

When, after the fifth time, Harry sprang up once again, as fully hard as he’d been the first time, he sobbed in disbelief.

“N-No..!” Harry whimpered, shuddering as the zing of lust shot through his body again.

Draco smirked leaning in to lick the sweat dripping from Harry’s temple. 

“There’s only one way to get out of this. The potion is directly tied to my magic. It has to be me that brings you over.”

 

~+~+~

 

Draco knew he was pushing Harry to his limits. Yesterday had been hard for both of them. He wanted nothing more than to sink his hard length into Harry, to finally feel his walls around him, finally feel a part of Potter in a way he’d always yearned for but never thought could really happen.

If it hadn’t been for the perp, Draco knew he would have let his resolve crumble and answered Harry’s silent pleas to fuck him. Instead, he had begged Harry in his own way to hold off, to trust that Draco would fulfill his need. When it was time.

Draco had been so hard, harder than he ever could remember in his life, but he had held off as well, denying himself a late-night wank as he thought of Harry, on all fours, dripping with need. Need for Draco.

The crux of this whole thing was that: trust. Draco needed Harry’s trust, not just his lust or his libido or even, if it was possible, his heart. He needed that trust in order to push Harry where he could explore his limits, where he could feel safe crashing back down to the soft cushions of their life. 

Trust was a two-way street, though, and Draco needed to trust Harry as well. Trust him not to jump into things without thinking them through, trust him to be patient. Trust him not to run away.

Draco couldn’t handle Potter running away from him. Not now. Not after the past two weeks. 

He trusted him as a partner. Work partner, that is. Draco knew Harry had his back in the field. But that didn’t mean he’d have his back in the bedroom. Or on the sofa. Or against a wall. 

“I control your pleasure today, Harry. I want you to understand what that means, because if we venture down this road, I will control your pleasure. Every day. Now sit down in that chair of yours.”

“Why are you doing this to me, Draco?” Harry cried, falling back in his seat. His hand wrapped around his hard cock, tugging on it with no avail.

“I’m doing this for you, love. This is all for you.” 

Draco leaned in and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I’m going to take care of you, Harry. Do you trust me?”

Harry nodded vigorously against his cheek.  

“Good boy,” Draco muttered into Harry’s skin before lapping his tongue down his jaw. He felt Harry shudder under his touch, and it made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Draco took his time dragging his mouth down Harry’s skin, undressing him as he went. He laved at each of his nipples, and ran his fingers softly over his abdomen. When he reached Harry’s hips, Draco tucked his hands deep into his trousers to squeeze his arse hard, before lowering the fabric completely down. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Harry breathed, arching his body towards Draco, encouraging him for  _ more, more, please more. _

“Today’s not about me. This is your reward for being so good for me yesterday.”

Draco sank to his knees and ran his hands soothingly up Harry’s legs. He placed chaste kisses on the soft skin in his inner thighs, and looked up, meeting piercing green eyes.

“Since you were so good for me, baby, I’m going to suck you. I’ve been waiting so long to have you in my mouth, Potter.” He wrapped his fingers gently around Harry’s needy cock.

Harry shifted in his seat. “Fuck, Draco,  _ please _ ,” he groaned, lifting his hips wantonly.

Draco smirked and licked a fat stripe up Harry’s length, laving the tip for just a moment before releasing Harry’s cock once more. 

“Nnggghh,” Harry moaned, his head tilting back as he arched his hips towards Draco’s mouth.

“There’s a pleasure in delayed gratification, driving to the edge, and staring out at the abyss before you tumble right into  _ ecstasy _ .” Draco breathed the last word over the skin of Harry’s sensitive cock, the cool air making it jerk with need. “Let’s see where your precipice is, love. Remember your safe word.”

And with that, Draco opened his mouth and swallowed Harry down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our beautiful, wonderful, glorious beta, @fanny_ftmnoise who showers us with praise. We love you.
> 
> Come hang out with us on tumblr! [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)


	11. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a choice.

Harry began his day with a luxurious stretch. He felt sated and content after yesterday’s activities, and he was more than a little excited to see what Draco had in store for him today.

He could admit that the past days had been difficult, even trying at times. Not knowing who was surprising him with these thoughtful gifts, and then discovering it was Draco had been quite a ride, but the gifts themselves had awoken something inside of Harry.

There was a craving building inside of him, the thrill of anticipation in his sex life. It reminded him of the reason he loved being an Auror, never knowing what his day would look like, what dangers might lie ahead. To let go and trust in himself and his magic.  

Draco had promised him one last letter, just as he had promised him just one more delicious orgasm the day before, bringing Harry to his ultimate, earth-shattering climax under Draco’s merciless tongue.

He found the final letter on his kitchen table, right next to a steaming cup of coffee.

 

Day Eleven

 

_You did so well yesterday, love._

 

_I hope you’ve found this entire experience as enlightening and pleasurable as I have.  
Seeing you like this, happy, satisfied, confident, has warmed my heart._

 

_While today’s letter signifies the end of this game, it certainly does not mean the end of our play, Harry.  
If it were up to me, we would play every day, finding new peaks of pleasure together._

 

_Today can mark the beginning of our new game. But, we cannot begin until you are positive this is what you want. If you aren’t sure, or if you want an out,  
just use the taps of your wand. Three to pause, five to stop. We’ll go back to being partners at work, friends outside of the office, no questions asked._

 

_If you consent to start playing, just say the words and I’m yours._

 

_Your admirer, partner and friend,_

 

_DM_

 

Harry tried to picture his life before the letters arrived: nights at his tiny table with only a tumbler of whisky as company; dinners at the Weasleys’, watching all of the happy couples as he sat alone; nameless, faceless bodies that shared his bed but not his heart.

He thought about how even on his bad days, Draco was there for him, understanding, supporting, giving him just what he needed to pull through. To see the other side once again. He knew it was inevitable that he would fall into that dark hole, that the next time it might be deeper or wider, might take him longer to recover. The hole somehow seemed less treacherous if Draco was there with him.

Harry knew he wanted someone in his life, yes, but it wasn’t just that. He wanted someone who would catch him when he lept, who would hold him when his work and his life and the world gripped on to him too tight. Who would care, and love, and cherish, and push.

He wanted Draco.

“I consent,” Harry said out loud, choosing to fall. He knew Draco would catch him.

“I consent as well,” Draco’s voice reverberated through the small space. Harry turned and his smile broadened as he saw the gorgeous blond leaning against the back wall of his kitchen, mug of coffee in hand.

Harry grinned. “I wondered where you got off to this morning. I woke up alone.”

“As comfortable as your bed was last night, Potter, I had to run back to my flat to grab this.”

 

~+~+~

 

Draco held out a familiar black box.

He flipped up the lid and exposed a thick leather strap with a silver buckle on one end. The Malfoy crest adorned the middle, shining brightly from the morning glow that filled the kitchen.

“This is a collar. It may look innocuous, but it actually holds considerable meaning to me. And hopefully to you.”

Draco lifted the strip out of the felted box. “Wearing this signifies that you are mine, Harry. Physically, emotionally, mentally. I want all of you, love.”

He walked calmly over to the small table where Harry still stood. “I want you to wear it all the time. You can disillusion it at work if you want, but the idea of seeing you, sitting at your desk, my leather around your neck...” Draco thrummed his long fingers along Harry’s collar, already picturing the dark strap against his beautiful skin.

“I want to hold your hand at a party and see you wearing my crest. Want to drag my tongue down your throat and know that you are mine.”

Harry shuddered beneath his hand, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared back at Draco.

With slightly shaky hands, Draco wrapped the soft leather around Harry’s throat. He let out a gasp when he saw Harry in his collar for the first time.

“Just as much as I want you to be mine, I want to be yours.” Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. He grasped Harry’s hand and placed the chain into his open palm.

He watched Harry examine the silver, discovering a small green stone pendant.

“It’s peridot. Your birthstone, but it also reminds me of your eyes. A collar of my own, my tribute to you. If you’ll have me.”

Draco melted into Harry’s soft smile as he felt the thin chain wrapped around his neck.  

“It looks beautiful on you.” Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling. “Too bad we have to go to work today. I’d rather spend the entire day with you in bed, wearing nothing but our collars.”

“I told you I’d take care of you, love.” Draco smirked. “I already owled Robards that we’d be out today for some much-needed rest.  But first,” Draco dropped his gaze to the wooden table on his right, “I want to fuck you on this table.”

“Gods, yes,” Harry moaned, leaning forward to sweep Draco’s lips with his tongue.

“Not yet. Do you want to please me, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes darkened. “Of course I do,” he groaned. “How do you want me?”

“Good boy, Potter. On your knees.”

Draco watched, his heart soaring, as Harry dutifully sank to his knees. He stared at Draco earnestly through his thick frames, his gorgeous eyes full of lust.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours. I’m going to fuck your needy little throat.”

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry grunted before opening his mouth wide, his hand dangling close to his own cock.

“You may touch yourself if you choose,” Draco said as he pulled himself out of his trousers and pants, revealing his already-hard cock to the cool kitchen air. He tugged along his length before positioning himself in front of Harry’s waiting mouth.

Harry’s tongue licked desperately along Draco’s tip, gathering the small amount of pre-cum that had already formed. Then he opened wide and welcomed Draco’s hard cock into his mouth.

Draco wasted no time. He wrapped his fingers in Harry’s soft hair and began to fuck his face, relishing in the feeling of Harry’s mouth, his tongue, his throat along his burgeoning cock. He rammed himself repeatedly into the back of Harry’s throat, listening to the beautiful gags and grunts coming from the beautiful man on his knees.

“Fuck, Harry, your mouth! I knew you’d be so good at this, taking my cock like the needy slut that you are.” He felt Harry’s groan around his shaft, his eyes pooling with salty tears as Draco rammed him over and over again.

Harry’s hand was flying over his own cock as Draco fucked him, his hips jerking forward, seeking pleasure from the warm cavern of Harry’s mouth. He knew he was close, but he had more plans for them. Plans that involved a wooden surface and Harry’s delectable arse.

  


~+~+~

 

As sensitive as his cock was from the previous day’s activities, Harry couldn’t stop if he wanted to. The feeling of Draco’s sharp nails digging into his scalp, tugging fistfuls of hair, while ramming himself hard down Harry’s throat was absolute heaven.

“Harry, when I pull out, I want you to stand facing the table, palms pressed flat to the surface. Am I understood?” Draco’s deep, lust filled voice pulled him from his thoughts.

 

Harry choked on his mouthful but tapped Draco’s leg one time to indicate consent. _Finally_. Merlin, finally he was going to get to feel Draco inside of him!

 

At the shifting of Draco’s body, Harry wasted no time pushing himself to his feet and bracing himself against the kitchen table, as instructed. His mind was peacefully blank, the first time in as long as Harry could ever remember. And it was the most blissfully indescribable feeling.

He waited, body poised on the edge of a threshold that Draco was fully capable of throwing him over. His hard cock leaked on the table, creating a little pool of cum on the surface. It’s glistening colour reminded Harry of drifting thoughts in the Pensieve. Curious how his mind drifted to such an odd device now, just as Draco stepped up behind him, grasping him by the hip with one hand. Perhaps that could be a fun game for the future, taking turns remembering these events.

At Draco’s slow push in, Harry clenched firmly, taking in the feel of his Master every inch at a time, and relishing in the familiarity. He had been right. The purple toy had in fact been modeled after the real thing. Harry moaned loudly, hands reaching far ahead of him and grasping the edges of the table until his knuckles turned white. The feeling of being filled so slowly, so completely, soothed something deep in Harry’s soul. And it was Draco who was healing those parts of him.

The desperate, needy part of Harry won out, as he shoved his hips back and forced the rest of Draco inside of him in one go.

Above him, Draco hissed and leaned over his back until their flesh pressed tight together, and there was not even a hair’s breadth between them.

“H-Harry! Dammit, that’s - ” Draco growled and sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry twitched and let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a grunt.

Rearing his hand back, Draco slapped Harry’s arse with a delectably loud _smack_! The skin reddened, blooming gorgeously beneath the attention. He repeated the action on the other cheek, and twice more to both, until Harry was a shivering, whining mess beneath him.

Harry scratched at the surface of the table, bringing a hand down to stroke himself again, close once more to that precipice he felt constantly dangled over.

“D-Draco, I need to - F-faster!” Harry moaned wantonly, but still Draco maintained a leisurely slow pace.

“Why, Harry… I believe you’ve forgotten your manners,” Draco purred in his ear. He brought his hips back and slammed them forward so hard it shook the table.

“P-plea-please! I’m b-begging you, Draco! Please fuck me harder!” Harry whimpered, almost sobbing in his desperation.

Draco changed speeds almost immediately. Just by adjusting the position of his foot on the floor, Draco was able to arch up just that much higher and slam into Harry so fast that the vibrations of the shuddering table jostled the nearby china.

Harry’s voice reached a volume that they were both certain the neighbors down the street could hear, while Draco’s was pitched far lower as he panted harshly against Harry’s ear.

“C-close, Harry. Want you to come.” Draco’s voice was like sex itself. The epitome of everything that turned Harry on. And it was the culmination of everything they’d been through these last few days, and the new knowledge of what Harry meant to him, that finally sent him over that precipice. His body jolted, while waves of pleasure crashed into him, and what felt like barely anything spilled out of him. He’d been drained so much in the last few days that Harry wasn’t sure he’d have anything left to shoot, but his cock gave a few hearty throbs in effort, while his body continued to shake.

At some unknown point, Draco also came, but Harry couldn’t remember much about it. All he could recall was floating off blissfully, while Draco held him and cried out his name in a kind of erotic prayer. When Harry twitched, Draco’s voice soothed him back to the sleepy ocean his mind currently floated in.

“No need to come back to me yet, baby… But I’ll be where when you do, to love you, to cherish you, and to worship every ounce of you. I promise Harry, I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @fantom_ftnoise, what did we ever do to deserve you? We covered you with kinky mess, and you gave us back glorious writing and wonderful, beautiful words. We love you. It is so.
> 
> Wonderful reader, thank you for coming along on this dirty, dirty journey of ours. Jay and I did not set out to write this fic, but embrace and write it we did. And we love it. And you. 
> 
> Please follow [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Or scream at us. It will make us happy, and cover us in the praise we so desperately seek. (Chris wrote this, she's a thirsty thirsty gryffindor. Please forgive her)


	12. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry files paperwork.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!!! It's all over!!! 
> 
> We hope that you guys enjoyed this wonderful kinky Christmas! Have a happy holiday, and remember to be good ~~or Draco will have to punish you.~~
> 
> Fanny_ftmnoise has been punished enough, but she's still begging for more, so make sure to subscribe to this story. Who knows what kinkiness we'll get up to next year. 
> 
> Or you could just subscribe to read ALL OUR STORIES! We write smut and feels all year round. Subscribe to Jays A03 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire) and Chris's A03 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790).
> 
> Say hi to [Jay](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [Chris](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
